Flutterby Love
by CeeCeeMoFo
Summary: HP/DM a little HP/BZ Slash Story! What Would You Do If You Found A Note Fluttering Above Your Head, Anonymously Signed? What Would You Do If The Sender Was Your Sworn Enemy? AU & OOC For All Characters HBP & DH Don't Exist! Rated For A reason!
1. Harry x

**Authors Note O_o**

**Disclaimer – **ii have gratefully borrowed the characters from JK Rowling and applied my own plot to them. ii am not gaining any means of money from this…. Only reviews… ii hope!

**Warning SLASH! Rated M For Maybe Later Chapters!**

_**Love && All That Jazz, **__**Idina Malfoy xx**_

**Chapter 1 – Harry's POV**

As the bright, Autumn sun shone through a crack in his bed hangings, Harry awoke with a start.

His breathing seemed to get deeper and deeper. He could feel the sweat begin to seep from the pores in his forehead. But then he thought

There's no pain.

He put his hand to his head and glided his fingers across the lightening shaped scar, _My scar isn't hurting, it must be nothing… bad dream maybe?_

But that was just it, he hadn't been dreaming, or if he had, it wasn't memorable or important enough to wake him the way he just had. His dreams were usually followed by a rude awakening so he should have been used to it, he tried to return to sleep but his sudden alert was beginning to alarm him.

There was something there. Someone maybe. There must be. A noise that was coming from beside him. Surely it must be Ron, Neville Dean or Seamus…?

_It must be Ron's snoring, you dungbomb! _He said to himself as he tried to return to his slumber.

There was a flutter. Harry looked around but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. The gold and red of the Gryffindor dorm were still there, his friends were still in their beds, well and truly alive. The mess that had been left from the previous evening was still sprawled on the floor, ready to be cleaned (by Hermione).

He looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:30 am. This turned his fear into anger! He already had to get up early everyday but usually ended up sleeping in unintentionally. But this time, on Sunday, the one day that he had decided to have a lie in, he was awake… before everyone else.

_Bollocks! __You must be dreaming. Great! Sleep just had to be interrupted today!_ He thought just as he suddenly felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He could feel his chest tighten as he took a deep, sharp breath, imagining, what he thought of as, his forthcoming death. The oxygen was immediately exhaled as he saw something familiar.

Next to his left ear was a paper bird suspended in mid-air, staring straight into his green eyes.

"I think you've got the wrong bed, Ron's over there" He said, pointing at the mound of red hair and duvet covers. There was a surprising silence coming from that area. Mornings were usually crammed with Ron's snoring, loud enough to wake up the entire wizarding world! He must have actually listened to Hermione and learned that he could use spells! She suggested a muffilato charm to block out all noise so that everyone could finally get a decent nights' sleep!

_Hermione must be __angry with Ron again. What could he have done this time?!_

Just then he realised the bird was still there… floating… and not attacking. He decided to see what it was all about and took one of the paper wings between his thumb and forefinger. As soon as his skin came into contact, the paper unfolded to reveal a message:

_Love-Hate relationships?_

_Why all the hate?_

_Love conquers all… doesn't it?_

_I Love You and have done since the day we met._

_Who?_

_You'll find out soon enough!_

_X_

Seeing this made Harry lose all traces of tiredness. Holding the note in his hands, he read and re read it… trying to find any clues as to the source of the message. He even had a few moments when he pinched himself to check if he was dreaming, since living in the wizarding world, anything can happen!

Now discovering that he could no longer sleep – despite his protests for a 'well-deserved' lie in – he threw off his covers, swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stumbled his way to the washroom, quietly muttering as many offensive words under his breath as he could… not that anyone was there to hear them!

"Bloody message. Waking me up. Who the fuck would try this kind of prank!?" Were the last words he said before slamming the door.

As he entered the great hall, the smell of breakfast was overwhelming.

"Where did I get the idea to miss _this_ for sleep!?"

His eyes were cast straight to the Gryffindor table. He needed to find the one person who may be able to help with this 'love' problem. Having the smartest person in Hogwarts as his best friend has always been a great thing… the fact that this person happened to be a girl was even better.

He spotted Hermione almost immediately as she was the only person in the whole hall with an empty plate and their face buried in that mornings edition of The Daily Prophet.

She jumped a little as Harry placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Morning" he said casually

"What! Who? Oh Harry, you gave me such a fright! I thought you were having a lie in today?" she wheezed, still regaining a regular breathing pattern.

"So did I! It's just I was woken up by…" He said with a hint of confusion and self-pity.

"Was it Ron?" She jumped in, whipping out her wand. "That snoring of his! I told him to use the _muffilato_ charm while he was in bed. But, no! Don't Listen to Hermione! No! She doesn't know anything! She doesn't think of others, does she! She…" She exclaimed as Harry began to see sparks protruding from the tip of her wand.

"No! What? No, it wasn't Ron" He interjected in an attempt to calm Hermione down.

"I can tell! You're covering for him, aren't you!? If I find out that his nasal dysfunction has disrupted anyone's sleep… I swear!"

The sparks began to change colour from a golden colour to a deep blood red.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted causing the whole hall to fall silent and Hermione's face to resemble the now non-existent sparks. "It wasn't Ron! And anyway, I've learned to sleep through the snoring. We have been in the same dorm since first year!"

"Oh." The only words that could come from Hermione's vocal chords throughout the few minutes it took for her to regain her usual pale expression and think over what Harry could've meant.

"So if it wasn't Ron…? Who was it?" She finally asked after those awkward moments of self-inflicted embarrassment.

"Well that's just it! I have no idea who it could've been!" He said wearily as he began to explain the little bird and its message.

"So… erm" Hermione stuttered

"Come on Herm! You're my only hope! I need to find out what's going on! I mean, do you think this is a serious matter or just another practical joke?"

"Well, it could've come from one of the younger years. A lot of them still do fancy you, you know."

"That is true" Harry replied, realising that he hadn't even thought about that! "But still."

"Okay! Well, have you been extra nice to anyone recently?" She asked

"Did you not listen to what I said!? I was talking about love _hate _relationships!" Harry emphasised, with that little hint of hostility rising.

"Okay then. Have you been extra mean to anybody?" she retorted smugly

"Hermione. It's me! Am I ever mean to anyone?" Harry said. Just then she began to show a doubting look on her face. "Okay, am I ever mean to anyone who didn't deserve it?" He could still see the apprehension on her face. "Seriously!?"

"I'm sorry! It's just I've never dealed with this sort of thing before" she confessed as Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious! I mean, with Ron, he just blurted everything out at once and Viktor was, well you know, a little strange! Otherwise, I've, erm, never been even remotely close to another guy."

He couldn't believe this. The one person he was counting on couldn't help. For once he was more experienced in something. Not that, at that very moment, it was a good thing, thinking about the lack of help he was able to retrieve from Hermione, he decided to change the subject.

"He just blurted it out?! Now that really does sound like Ron." Harry laughed.

Hermione slowly joined in with the laughter until they were both giggling hysterically. Their laughter was, however, quite short lived as a voice came from behind them that made them both jump from their seats and almost make the bench lose complete balance.

"What sound's like me? And what is so funny about it!?"


	2. Draco x

Chapter 2 – Draco's POV

**Authors Note Oo**

**Disclaimer – **ii have gratefully borrowed the characters from JK Rowling and applied my own plot to them. ii am not gaining any means of money from this…. Only reviews… ii hope!

**This Chapter Is Around The Same Time As Chapter 1 – New POV… Do ii Hear A YEY…?**

_**Love & All That Jazz, Malfoys Only Chemo xx**_

**Chapter 2**** – Draco's POV**

_You'll find out soon enough!_

_X_

He put his quill down and re-read the note. He ran my fingers gently along the inked calligraphy and suddenly felt a smile stretch across his, usually smirked, face.

_Subtle… With an obvious twist! _He laughed to himself. This laugh grew and grew until his sides pained him. The laugh he was so enjoying came to an abrupt stop.

_Why am I writing this letter? _He thought with a sudden realisation of the bizarre circumstances. _A letter declaring LOVE! A letter addressed to Potter…Harry Potter! My sworn enemy!_

The truth was, He found Harry's face crossing his mind every waking moment. In fact, while he was asleep too. Draco finally picking up on his love for Harry was very long overdue. He had felt something a little more that hatred towards the black haired boy ever since the day they first met. Before first year. In Madame Malkins'.

Draco can still remember that day. Every word spoken between them. How he felt. Whilst admiring himself in the mirror he saw, what he thought as, the most beautiful thing. He thought a witch had walked through the door with new jewellery. Earrings, he thought. But he then realised he was looking into the eyes of a young Harry Potter.

Those eyes.

The emeralds pierced through him. Through his eyes and into his mind, where the image still remains.

Draco, even at that age, thought Harry looked good. Amazing, even. He didn't know why he thought this but he did know one thing for sure. He needed to become his friend – To get closer to him. He spent days planning what to say. Contemplating whether to re-introduce himself. Deciding whether to do it on the train, or wait until after the sorting. He was sure that they'd both be in Slytherin. There was just something _different_ about him.

After a lot of careful consideration, he decided to look around the train on the way. He thought it was better, also, he'd be able to have a look around at who else he would be joining him that year. He begun to search the train as soon as it left platform nine and three-quarters. Whilst barging into compartment after compartment, he heard a lot of conversations, all of which, on the same subject.

Harry Potter

"Have you heard, he's on the train" "I'm breathing the same air as _The Boy Who Lived_!" "He might be in some of my classes" "Shall we try and find him?" Were only a small collection of admirations for this guy.

After, what could have been, hours of searching compartment after compartment, he walked past one full of giggling girls. He pressed his ear closely, and carefully, against the door.

"He's next door, I can't believe how close we are to a _celebrity_!" One of the girls giggled, closely followed by a chorus of her friends' giddiness.

As Draco had already become self-proclaimed as popular, he thought it obligatory to introduce himself. He opened the compartment door and to his surprise, he saw a familiar gleam of green. The boy he had been searching for had been Harry Potter.

"Is it true?" He said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you is it?"

His heart rate began to increase as he anticipated a certain answer, "Yes" said Harry.

Draco's mind began reeling. He could become friends with Harry Potter! He just had to ask. It did, however, seem that Harry had already found a friend. Draco turned his head slowly and drew his grey eyes towards Ron. What kind of friend was _he_ for the famous Harry Potter. _He must be in it for the fame. _Draco thought. He had heard about the Weasleys. His father had told him that they were incredibly poor with Merlin-knows how many children. _Maybe his family planned it so they could get some money in too finally get them some food?_ Draco decided he needed to save Harry from the penniless gold-digger.

"You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" he held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, Thanks." Draco's smile gradually gave in to gravity, travelling through a smirk until it reached the lowest point as an angry frown.

Just then, Draco felt his eyes to moisten. They got warmer. Tears were forming, for the first time, at an alarming rate. He had to get away. He couldn't let anyone see him like that. He ran. He ran so fast that everything blurred past him. He ran into the toilets, found a cubicle, slammed the lock shut and slumped onto the toilet seat. With his head in his hands, his body shook uncontrollably as he tried to fight the tears escaping his eyes. He cried silently for a few minutes until he returned to reality.

"Why am I crying? What's the point?"He whispered through his shudders.

As he straightened his back, dried his face and stood up, his sadness transformed into hate. Hate for Harry Potter. And that's how it all began. All of the snidey comments. The looks of disgust. The bullying in general.

Hate.

Such a strong word. And that's what Draco thought he felt for Harry. It wasn't until second year at Hogwarts that Draco realised that he wanted more. When the rumours were circulating about Harry being the heir of Slytherin, Draco secretly hoped that it was true. And if it was, that could be something that could bring them closer again. _Maybe Harry could be moved into Slytherin_ was what he kept thinking, and hoping. The Slytherin Prince and The Heir of Slytherin had a nice ring to it but then again, he thought that he only thought about friendship. He _was_ only just hitting his teens at that stage. As time progressed, his feelings became deeper and stronger. He realised, by fourth year, that he didn't only want a new friend, he wanted a boyfriend. He spent most nights thinking about Harry in the Triwizard Tournament. He sometimes cried. He didn't want to, but his heart forced it. He was worried for Harry. He wanted to be there supporting him through each task, and when Harry appeared with a dead Cedric, Draco wanted to be the one there with Harry in his arms, telling him that everything was going to be okay.

He had never actually considered himself gay. He just thought in was a, sort of, man crush. He still found girls attractive. He has even slept with girls…Many girls. He thought it was just a phase. This 'phase', however still stayed with him. Any girl he was with seemed to resemble Harry. Draco always saw the messy hair, the glasses – which always seemed to be broken – and his green eyes.

Draco sometimes felt alone. He had to lie to his friends. All of them. He couldn't tell them that he was in love with a Gryffindor. A male Gryffindor. Harry Potter to be precise. He couldn't tell them that instead of dreading their Slytherin-Gryffindor lessons, he embraced them with full force. They were his best chances to sneak glances at the messy haired boy.

Draco's little flashback ended as he walked through the doors of the Great Hall. His train of thought was broken by emeralds. Harry's emerald eyes. They may have been looking directly at Hermione but he could still feel as though he was under their spell.

"Ha! He must've got my note" Draco laughed to himself

"What note?" Came a voice from beside Draco as a hand gripped on his shoulder.

"Nothing, mate. So Blaise, what are you doing up so early?"

"Me? I heard you walking around the dorm hours ago." _Shit _Draco's face dropped. "Sounded like you were pacing. You okay, mate?" Blaise asked, sounding slightly concerned, with his usual sarcasm intertwined.

"I… I'm fine" He replied, patting his hand on Blaise's back, "Come on, let's get something to eat before Crabbe and Goyle eat it all"

The two friends laughed as they made their way over to the slytherin table and began to fill their plates with as much as their stomachs could handle. They were eating practically in silence, concentrating on their respective plate, until they heard a squeal. A loud squeal that caused Draco to choke on the bite of toast that he had attempted to swallow at that very second. As Blaise slapped him on the back to ease the coughing, he glared straight towards the source of the shock. The Gryffindor table. He glared at Hermione hyperventilating and Ron who just so happened to look as gormless as ever.

_Do they know it's me?_

Oo

**Thank yoo so much to all those who reviewed!!**

**Just to let you know, ii do like long reviews wink wink**

**Hope yoo liked this chapter!**

**To those who alerted… Reviews Make Me Smile Even More!! **

**Saltwater Pearl, proud-to-be-crazy-4-ever, Sakikaiba, I'm Just Drawn That Way (Big Love To Yoo), CSI.Gabigail (Love Yoo Bestie), Potteraddict1210, Edwardeldricgal, Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte!!**


	3. I Should Tell!

Authors Note Oo

**Authors Note Oo**

**Disclaimer – **ii have gratefully borrowed the characters from JK Rowling and applied my own plot to them. ii am not gaining any means of money from this…. Only reviews… ii hope!

**Thankoo To My Bestie & Beta CSI.Gabigail She didn't even realise that this would occur… mwahahahaa!!**

**Lovee & All That Jazz,**

**MOC xxxxx**

**Chapter 3 – I Should Tell!**

_Shit! They can't have found out already! I didn't make it obvious enough. _Draco suddenly lost his appetite, his thoughts overwhelming him. He wondered what would happen to his reputation if the Golden Trio released the news that the Slytherin Prince writes love letters. He would be tortured. Even more so because the letter in question was written to someone of the same sex. He could hear the chants now _"Everyone look, it's the Slytherin Queen" "Don't let him walk behind you!" _These thoughts were the exact reason that he had kept the truth of his sexuality to himself. He had seen his friends previously beat a Hufflepuff seventh year senseless soon after he had come out. Draco could still feel his blood boil every time he thought about what he had seen. How could they do that? How could they have felt nothing? Watching him whimpering on the floor whilst they…

"Drake. DRACO!" Blaise suddenly interjected into Draco's little dream sequence.

"Huh? What?" He muttered in reply, still a little weary of how long he'd been staring into space for, his fork still jammed into a piece of bacon, the handle still in his hands. "Did you just say something?"

"Yeah. I was just saying how stupid the Trio look today. Still seeking attention during everyone else's breakfast. Honestly, they need to get over themselves. Then again, so do their _admirers_" Blaise began to chuckle smugly at his comment.

"Oh, yeah. They do, don't they." Draco replied, sounding a little less enthusiastic than usual during their rants against the Gryffindors. This didn't go unnoticed by Blaise.

"Don't sound too excited, babe. Honestly, there must be something wrong. Firstly, you're up early on a _Saturday_ and now you sound like you're bored with bitching about the trio. It's almost as if you've… changed" Blaise let out a stifled giggle while Draco rolled his eyes at the 'lecture'. "Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod! There's something going on, isn't there." Draco's eyes suddenly widened. He turned his head back to his breakfast and didn't break the un-needed eye contact until Blaise snapped his fingers in realization, "you're screwing the mudblood, aren't you! You dirty…"

"Blaise. That's just plain disgusting!! 1. Don't call me babe. 2. I may shag any girl that offers, but I have standards" Draco interjected whilst trying to suppress Blaise's girly excitement.

His eyes slowly drifted back to Potter, but he was already leaving for his first lesson. Potions. With the Slytherins. Draco wanted, more than anything, to be able to get up and follow him to the dungeons, but he couldn't. It was too early. It would be obvious there was something up. Potter was always early to lessons (or Granger was) and Draco only just made it in time.

He followed Harry with his eyes, between the aisles and out of the doors. Just outside the hall, Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing a trio pile-up.

"Oi, mate! What are you doing?"

Harry didn't answer. He was just staring straight ahead with a confused look on his face.

"Harry?" Hermione said, placing her hand on his shoulder, causing a slight jump.

"What. Oh sorry," he stuttered as he began a brisk walk towards the dungeons.

"Harry, what's up?" Hermione panted as she tried to keep up. Hermione being much shorter than him sometimes had its advantages, this being one of them.

"It's just… I felt… It was like..." He saw the intrigue in his friends' faces. He really wanted to tell Hermione but without Ron near. "It's nothing". He had felt something strange all through breakfast. It made his spine tingle. Not in a bad way. He liked it, whatever _it_ was, and he didn't know why. He'd stopped outside the Great Hall the way he did because the feeling had intensified.

They walked in silence the whole way to the dungeons. As they stopped outside the doors, due to their being early, Hermione asked "Are you sure you're okay? After what you told me earlier, this doesn't seem okay."

"I'm fine" Harry responded. "Look, I'll tell you when we get started inside. I don't really want Ron to know this either. I don't think he'll understand." He thought he sounded convincing enough, but upon seeing the look of uncertainty on Hermione's face, he added, "honestly."

After daydreaming for a few seconds, Draco realized it had become quieter. Draco turned his head back towards his friend, who seemed to be staring, wide eyed and drooling.

Blaise suddenly inhaled a very deep breath, "you want Potter, don't you!?" Blaise suddenly began clapping in an, almost, London Tipton impression **(A/N ii don't Own her either!! Disney Channel's Awesome Work!) **"I thought you said you have standards. Okay, so he is quite hot and he really can pull off that 'I've-Just-Had-The-Best-Shag-Of-My-Life' look with that hair but…"

"Blaise! Stop babbling. Just because you're gay, doesn't mean I will ever be," Draco cut in, "and even if I was, I would choose someone a bit nicer."

"Then why were you just watching him leaving?"

_Shit! I didn't think about that. _"Oh, erm, I was, erm, planning something new to get at him with." _Yeah that makes sense._

"Ooooh Okay… That seems a bit more normal," Blaise Laughed, still holding some doubt, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Exactly what I was trying to say," Draco said in relief.

Blaise really did believe everything he said.

"Shit! We're gonna be late…again. Snape may be my godfather, but I think he's getting a little pissed off." Blaise then gave Draco his puppy dog stare, "and those eyes don't work on me. Come on."

Draco got up and left Blaise sulking at the table. He reached the doors and gestured back to his friend, who immediately but reluctantly got up and followed.

"We will be brewing a special potion today," Professor Snape begun, much to many Gryffindors' dismay, "it will allow the drinker to willingly change the colour of their hair. The effects are not permanent but they will, if brewed correctly, last up to 3 hours. The drinker must choose wisely as, I am sure, some of you would not like to end up looking as unfortunate as others." And with that last comment, he cast an obvious glance at Ron, whose ears, on perfect cue, turned tomato red.

Hermione slowly raised her hand, "but, sir…"

As she was about to release the next few words, the two Slytherins burst through the door, wanting to look flustered (as though they had ran the entire journey) but failed to do even a satisfactory job. "Sorry… we're… phew! Erm… late, Sir," Draco 'panted', crossing his fingers behind his back, hoping that Snape hadn't reached the end of his tether yet.

"Just take your seats Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, I trust you will be able to find those in good time."

They walked to their seats sporting matching smirks, whilst breathing a sigh of relief. They really couldn't do with detention at this present time, they didn't know why. Maybe they just didn't want any at all, but meh! They really were lucky that they were not just Slytherins, but they were _the_ Slytherins. Snape wouldn't dare give them detention, the bollocking that he'd receive from Lucius would never end. The boys knew this. Apparently everyone knew this.

"I can't believe that they can always get away with being late" Hermione said, "If it were us, we'd be in detention and have house points deducted. It's just unfair."

Hermione believed that she was saying this all to Harry, but to be honest, she was giving her angry rant to either the air or the table because Harry wasn't really paying attention. He hadn't noticed anything said to or around him since he saw the flash of platinum blond. As soon as Malfoy stumbled through the doors, nothing else mattered.

Ever since seeing Malfoy in second year, as the new slytherin seeker **(A/N Compliments to CSI.Gabigail for that idea – read her one-shot The New Slytherin Seeker!)**, Harry had realised that there was something new. Something more than the usual small blond boy with the permanent smirk, granted he still had that plastered on his face, but he had grown up a lot over that summer.

Even though Malfoy was the seeker and his part in the game is to follow and catch the snitch, when Harry had the rogue bludger, he secretly wished that Malfoy hadn't followed him. Sure, he should've been worrying about himself but he could handle it well enough, he _had_ already faced Voldemort once by then. From that day on, Harry had always liked Malfoy, whether it was love, he didn't know, he was - for the record - 12. It took a year or so to progress more but, even though he was in slight denial, subconsciously he knew he was in love with the fair-haired boy. He was too worried what Ron and Hermione would say to even admit it to himself. If they stopped talking to him, he'd have no one. Okay, so he was loved by the majority of the wizarding world, but he'd truly have no one to really talk to, to laugh with, to understand what he's been through.

But today was different. He felt it may be time. Not to completely come out with _everything_ but after getting that note that morning and telling Hermione about it, he felt she would definitely be with him on it. She was, after all, the most rational part of the trio. It seemed like that note had given him more confidence in the matter. But when should he do it? Now? 10 Minutes? Halfway through the lesson? This part is probably the hardest out of everything he had just planned in that, obviously short, space of time.

* * *

Now.

* * *

Draco had seen the look that he had received from Potter. His eyes were glazed over. Like he was daydreaming or something which he sort of was. He just looked so cute. Draco seemed to like that certain look, especially after that note. Maybe Potter did know and he felt the same. Or maybe he was just daydreaming about quidditch or his stupid friend Weasley. If he did feel the same way, perhaps they could finally be together. Or not. Imagine what every Slytherin would think. _The Slytherin Prince with the Golden Boy, you must be having a laugh! _These begun circling through Draco's mind, over and over again.

"Shut up!" Draco whispered to the voices, hoping that Blaise didn't hear. Unfortunately,

"I didn't say anything, babe" Blaise replied, a little more confused than usual.

"For Merlin's sake, stop calling me babe!"

"Sorry _darling_ I forgot." Blaise cooed, looking smug until he caught eyes with Draco's death glare, "okay… I'll stop it when you tell me why you appear to be shouting at the millions of little Draco's inside that little noggin of yours."

"Fine. It's that bloody Harry. Did you see how gormless he looked when we walked in. Sheesh, at least make it a little more subtle, I mean.."

"Drake…" Blaise interjected slowly, "since when did you start calling Potter, Harry?"

_Merlin's left testicle! I just had to make that little slip didn't I. Well, I guess there's no time like the present. I'm gonna have to tell him._

"Blaise, There's something I need to tell you." Draco suddenly said, looking directly at their shared cauldron.

"Erm… Hermione" Harry stuttered.

"Hmm?" Hermione answered, concentrating on their potion.

"Can I, erm, tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" She said, still concentrating on the potion.

"I'd step away from the cauldron if I were you." He uttered, with pure nerves and concern leaking from his words.

"O…Kay, what is it?" she said, stepping back, as she was advised.

"Well, erm… Okay I'm just gonna cone right out and say this."

"Say _What_?" Hermione said avidly.

"What, bab-Drake? You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah. Well, you know what you said earlier…" Blaise nodded, to afraid to break Draco's train of thought, "Well, I guess you were right… again."

"Wait, right about what?" Blaise jumped in.

"I fancy Potter"

"I fancy Malfoy"

At that moment, two simultaneous squeals came from either side of the classroom, quickly followed by two bangs that sounded very similar to those of two heads hitting desks coincidently.

**Thankoo For The Great Reviews Guys! Me Likey The Peoples! Aye Man!!**

**CSI.Gabigail – ii knew the yey would at least come from yoo!! Sheesh girl! Of course I'd make it better!!**

**Nymphy Fate – Thanks for making me feel so great… This is apparently an original story guys!! Woooo!**

**I'm Just Drawn That Way – ii Take it yoo like big love… HAVE MORE!**

**Proud-To-Be-Crazy-4-Ever – Me agreegree! Me Lovey Draco XD**

**Enigmus – Thankoo very much… Hope yoo like more!**

**Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte – ii didn't think that they were that believable, hope this is as good!**

**Azrulai – Yoo were excited… Now here's more!**

**Me wantey more reviews… they make me feel happier than ii already am even with this great weather especially long reviews with suggestions!! XD**


	4. Coloured Hair and Death Glares

Authors Note Oo

**Authors Note Oo**

**Sorry That It's So Late Out, I've Jush Finished My Exams!!**

**Thankoo To My Bestie & Beta CSI.Gabigail **

**Lovee & All That Jazz,**

**Idina Malfoy xxxx**

**Yes ii Have Changed My Name In Tribute To My Idol Idina Menzel and My Husband Draco Malfoy lol**

**Chapter 4 – Coloured Hair & Death Glares**

"What is this rumpus?" Snape glared to either side of the room that had caused the stoppages of potion making. Noticing his annoyance, everyone got back to their cauldrons. All except one embarrassed green-eyed boy, who now seems to be in a considerable amount of pain.

"Harry? Erm… Harry, are you okay?" Hermione said, shortly after coming down from her high excitement cloud.

"Mmm hmmmm muhhhh!" Harry mumbled his reply through his face full of robes, as his head still resting on his desk.

Hermione sat down next to Harry and placed her hand gently on his forearm, trying to get him to raise his head.

"Honestly, Harry, it's nothing to get upset abo…"

"Nothing to get upset about," he whispered, finally raising his head, revealing a tear-stained face. "Nothing to get upset about! Hermione, do you know what I've just told you. I've just come out as gay… _and_ sworn my undying love for my mortal enemy. This is not a good thing… Not good at all." He suddenly paused, mid rant, realizing that things weren't going as he had thought. It was almost the opposite. "Wait a second, why are you being so nice?" He asked, confusion building through every word. "I've just told you I fancy Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy!_ If anyone should be angry, I thought it would be you."

Hermione's eyes welled up with her own tears. "Harry James Potter. You really need to remember that I'm a girl. I am, most certainly not, Ron Weasley. I understand feelings and from the way you told me, these feelings are real. I want you to be happy and I am glad that you chose to tell me," _finally, _she added in her own head, hoping that Harry didn't hear. "It's your decision and I can't exactly change your mind, can I?"

Harry's face lit up at hearing those words. He felt so relieved that he threw himself at her for a bone-crushing hug. "And to be honest, I kind of guessed a few weeks ago" Hermione added, this declaration earned herself one of Harry's wide-eyed goggle looks.

"What…How? Wait, which part? The Malfoy thing or the gay thing?"

"Well, both. I guessed that you may be gay before though. I saw the way you looked at the other guys in the corridors. Honestly, subtle much?" Hermione saw the look of shock on Harry's face, "No, I don't think anyone noticed, you actually were quite discrete, but you know how observant I am." She added with a mischievous grin that, somehow, calmed Harry again. "As for the Malfoy thing, it was only a few days ago. We were at breakfast and you were staring straight at the Slytherin table. When I got up and hugged you from behind, well, I honestly didn't want a hug, I was following your eye line, and you were staring right at the one and only."

"Oh… Okay then. Even with that in mind, why are you being so calm about everything? I mean, you hate him."

"I may hate him, but I thought you did too. I _still_ hate him but, with your sense of trust in people, if you think that there's something there, I'll believe you. I won't try even one civil moment until I see a difference."

With that good note, they got back to their potion with smiles beaming from their faces. They were feeling so happy that they didn't hear the buzz that had been going on throughout their conversation and was now moving across the dungeon.

"Ow! Why the bloody hell did you just smash my head on the table?" Exclaimed Blaise as he rubbed his, now, red marked forehead, sure a bruise would form soon enough. "Did you just 'have the urge' because if you did I am sure there are a few Gryffindors that would appreciate it more than I did. Or maybe not. But I am positive that _I_ would've enjoyed it a little more then." 

"What the fuck was with that squeal?!"

"You don't even _understand_ how happy I am, do you?" Judging from the look he saw on Draco's face, he took that as a No and carried on, "For the first time ever, in the history of ever… I was right! And not just about one thing, TWO things. What is to be so happy about knowing two things, I hear you ask," Draco proceeded to roll his eyes and continue to listen, "They are not just any _two _things… I hit the mother load!" He then began jumping and clapping again, not intending to annoy Draco, but still doing it in the process.

"Will. You. Stop. That" Draco said between Blaise's bounces.

"Sorry, babe. I _can_ call you babe, can't I? Anyway, I am just overly happy. I mean, come on, you're _gay_ and you like Potter… I can't believe you told me all of this at once!"

"Shhhhh. Could you say it any louder!? Honestly, I don't want anyone to know." Draco whispered, pulling Blaise down onto his seat.

"Not even Potter?"

"Definitely not Potter."

"Well, why not?"

"Why not? Well, firstly, could you imagine the embarrassment I would cause to myself? He's not gay. He's not even _remotely_ bisexual, and everyone would accuse me of tainting their 'Chosen One'. Secondly, a Malfoy never shows weakness, you know that. Telling him my true feelings would totally contradict this! And…"

"Okay, okay. I get the picture. Embarrassing, straight, feelings, blah blah blah."

"Thank you. Now can we just drop the subject please?"

"Ohhh. Why? I have so much I want to ask you." Blaise whined, adding in his puppy-dog look (again).

"No way."

"Please, please, pretty please?"

"No, babe. Especially not here!"

Blaise's eyes suddenly widened in shock as Draco absent-mindedly returned to their potion. _Now this is a first,_ Blaise thought, _I have the upper hand, and he doesn't seem to notice._ "Wooo Ho!" He screamed, as Draco's head rose. _I said that out loud. Shit. Well done dippy!_

"What was that for?" Draco wondered.

"You seriously don't know, do you?" Blaise laughed.

"Is this about the whole gay thing again?"

"Oh you have _no_ idea!" He looked at the blank expression on Draco's face and took that as his answer. "Do you not remember what you called me? Right, let's start the guessing game. First clue, I say it a lot. Second clue, you hate me saying it to you." The blank expression still glossing Draco's face, Blaise decided to _subtly _drop it in with the last clue. "Third, and final, clue, it begins with B- and ends with –Abe. Now, Mr Malfoy, are you going to guess the answer or are you going to take the money?" Blaise began to milk this, knowing that he may never get a situation like this again.

"I did not call you babe! I know the words that came out of my mouth, thank you very much. I said…"

"No, _babe_. Especially not here!" Blaise interjected.

Draco stood and re-ran the whole situation through his head and after a small space of 30 seconds, let out a gasp.

"Oh, Merlin! I did say babe. Please don't tell anyone."

"Ohhhhhh. But that takes all of the fun out of this."

"Blaise, come on. I said please."

"On one condition, you actually let me call you babe whenever I want." Blaise smirked.

"Okay. As long as you keep your mouth shut. And please don't smirk. That's my thing!"

The rest of the lesson continued with the usual banter being exchanged and an unusual buzzing still going unnoticed by everyone. Everyone begun bottling and labelling their potions so that Professor Snape could check each one before anyone dared drink them. With the exception of Neville and Ron's batch of the potion, they were all good enough to change the classes' hair, give or take the amount of time it would last. As he handed back the potions, he said,

"Now remember, your hair will change to the colour that you desire at the moment of consumption. As not all of you are gifted in the art of potion making, the time limit will range. The weakest of potions lasting only 5 minutes and the strongest of those," He shot a glance at Draco and Blaise and glared at Hermione and Harry, "will last as long as 2 hours. Drink."

As the class knocked back their vials of potion, there were cheers of delight and gasps of surprise. The largest of the gasps coming at the moment when Harry and Draco's potion came into effect.

"Hermione, why is everyone staring?" Harry asked in a slightly shaky voice.

"Erm… You're kinda, sorta, blonde. Kinda… Malfoy blonde." He said trying to break the news softly.

"What? Honestly, next you're going to tell me that my eyes have changed colour or something." Harry said, sarcastically.

"Look for yourself." She replied, handing over a mirror.

Harry lifted the mirror up to reveal his normal face and his lightening scar, however, being covered by platinum blonde hair. Moving the mirror closer, he saw that his eyes had changed from emerald green to a steely grey.

"Blaise, why am I being stared at?" Draco said

"You know, babe, I never thought I'd see you with dark hair. It does have its good points with your complexion. A lot like your aunt."

"Hold up Blaise. Pause and rewind. Did you say _dark_ hair?"

"Yeah, and not to mention the green eyes. You almost look like…"

"Blaise. Give me your mirror. NOW!"

Blaise handed over the mirror and as Draco admired his looks, he moved the mirror back to reveal his hair. Same style but it was not blonde. It was raven coloured. Bringing the mirror closer he revealed the temporary colour of his eyes. They were now green. Not just any green, Harry Potter green.

"Step aside, step aside," bellowed the voice of their potions master, pushing the crowd of students aside, with Harry in tow. "Class dismissed. You two, follow me."

The Slytherins and Gryffindors filed out of the cold dungeon as Draco and Harry followed Snape into his office.

**And There It Is!! Hope Yoo Liked It! Let Me Know… R&R!!**

**For Those Who Reviewed Chapter 3, ii Have An Obsession With Fabs Ice Cream Which Jush So Happen To Be Amazing! If Yoo Haven't Had One Or Haven't Heard Of Them… Yoo Are Seriously Missing Out! So As A Thankoo, ii Am Giving Yoo Each One!**

**Nymphy Fate – ii Do Love The Comedy… ii Guess It's In The Blood!**

**Azrulai – Thankoo So Much For The Suggestion For The Hair Colours! It Made This Chapter Even Better!!**

**Enigmus – Thankoo! ii Never Thought I'd Be A Favourite!**

**CSI.Gabigail – Good!! He's Supposed To Make People Laugh…Obsessed Much!?**

**Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte – Thankoo! ii Love Cute!**

**I'm Just Drawn That Way – Ish Yoor Reviews That Are Making Me More Confident!! Thankoo!**

**Proud-To-Be-Crazy-4-Ever – Thankoo For The Cookie!! Woo Me Likey!**

**The Norwegian Girl – Welcome To The Train! Wow ii Can't Believe Anyone Thought It Was That Good!!**

**Also, A Thankoo To Those Who Alerted And Favourited! Please Review, ii Would Love To Know What Yoo Think!!**


	5. What’s Going Through Your Head?

Authors Note Oo

**Authors Note Oo**

**Okayy So ii Understand If Yoo Want To Slap Me In The Face Several Times With A Wet Fish, ii Have Taken SO LONG To Update This Story!!**

**Ii Know It Is Short But ii Really Wanted To Post Something, So This Is A Little Filler!!**

**If Yoo Keep Reading, ii Will Love Yoo Forever!!**

**Please Don't Give Up… ii Haven't!!**

**Ta To My Bestie & Beta CSI.Gabigail**

**XOXO. Idina Malfoy**

**Chapter 5 – What's Going Through Your Head?**

In conjunction with the chill in the dungeons and the stern pacing in front of them, Harry knew that there was something wrong and he _really_ didn't want to be there. Draco, however, seemed very comfortablein his seat, apart from the fact that his hair was now considerably darker than he was used to. Well, more than considerably, it was black; the complete opposite to his natural state. His body language said 'what's the problem?' but his face, hidden from view of Harry, said 'this is a huge problem'.

"Professor," Draco finally said. "Professor Snape?"

"Professor, what's happening?" Harry asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Snape begun, seemingly talking as though Harry and Draco weren't even there. "I checked your potions, they were near perfect. You followed the potions instructions, correct?" Both boys nodded, "You drank your potions at the same time as the rest of the class and in the same conditions, correct?" They nodded again, "And you both thought of a hair colour, correct?"

Both boys were suddenly immobile and silent. They both knew the answer to this and hoped that Snape wouldn't work it out. This uncomfortable silence was kept until Draco couldn't take anymore.

"Well, obviously." He said, tugging at his raven hair.

"Hmmm. Potter, do you agree?" Snape said with doubt still looming over every word.

"Yeah, Blondie. Haven't said much, have you?" Draco butted in as Harry begun to open his mouth.

He looked up, through his hair, which was considerably easier as it may well have been cling film. "Er… yeah, Sir, unless you think that I have always been blonde."

This comment received a chuckle from Draco and a sharp turn, followed by a sneer, from Snape.

"You think you're funny, Potter?!" Snape growled before returning to his bubble. "It was a hair colour changing potion; there haven't been any cases like this."

Snape faded from his thoughts and walked over to his book case. He ran his finger slowly along the spines of books until he grasped the book he had been looking for. It was very old and thick. It looked like it had been eaten away by pixies. Neither of the boys could see the title but knew that the book in their professor's hand was not going to help their reputations. Snape flipped through the pages until it seemed as though he had found the page that he was looking for and a smirk brushed across his face.

"You weren't thinking about hair colour, were you?"

Harry and Draco turned to face each other, both knowing where Snape was going and knowing that he was going to be correct.

"Well, erm, what else could we have been thinking about?" Harry asked.

"You know exactly what. You were thinking about each other." Snape said as-matter-of-factly.

"Um… Get your facts straight, sir. Why would I ever be thinking about Malfoy of my own accord?"

"Well, _I'll _admit to it. I _was_ thinking about Potter." He glanced to Harry and scowled, "About how annoying he is." He begun to laugh to himself but after a while, realised that he was still alone and came to a steady, awkward halt.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy, for that enlightening story. No matter how believable that would be to the rest of the class, I know that it is a downright lie."

"A lie!? How could that be a lie? How could you tell?" Draco exclaimed as Harry begun chuckling to himself.

"As a matter of fact, I have pretty good evidence to prove you wrong." As he said this, Snape saw Draco's expression drop. "In 1937, a similar case occurred in Switzerland. Hanz Von Kewell and Jeremy Strauss brewed the same potion that you have done. Unknown to everyone else, they were engaging in an explicit relationship," Harry and Draco glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. "As they consumed the potion, they were not thinking of a hair colour, but of each other and how much they cared…"

"Hang on, you're mad! This can't be the same. We don't _like_ each other. Everyone knows that!" Draco blurted, cutting Snape off mid-sentence.

"Yeah, I mean, you're trying to say that we were thinking nice things about each other." Harry said in conjunction with Draco's comment.

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I'm saying." Snape replied. Seeing Draco and Harry's eyes widen, he added, "Not romantic thoughts, but friendly feelings."

"Honestly, Professor, you're delusional. Me? Nice!" Draco retorted.

"You're right, Professor." Harry said suddenly.

"What!!"

"I was thinking about, erm, what it would've been like if I had said yes to being Draco's friend."

"Oh, really?" Snape asked with obvious suspicion.

"Yes. I thought of all the good times we could've had. I always wondered what it would feel like after pushing somebody around."

"Isn't that a little dark for you Potter?" Draco said in a way that would make you think that he was disturbed but the comment.

"Well, yes, but, erm, I've been feeling dark recently."

Harry then proceeded to look to Draco and give him an I-Am-Only-Lying-So-We-Can-Get-Out-Of-Here-Unharmed look.

"What about you, Mr Malfoy, Have you been feeling particularly light these days?" Snape said, revelling in the irony of the situation.

"No." Draco blurted out. He turned to face Harry and upon seeing his face, knew what he needed to do. "but I have been thinking about Pot-Harry. I was admiring his, erm, Harry's, erm, Quidditch skills."

"Okay… Well, now that you have both _admitted_ something, I suggest you go. We have wasted so much time here that it is almost lunch time. Away with you both."

Draco and Harry got up from their seats and rushed from the office as fast as they could, avoiding Snape's gaze.

**Okayy So Her It Is! Thankoo To All Of My Lovely Reviewers especially, My Alerters And Faviouriters! Please Don't give Up… You Can Shout At Me Through Your Reviews… ; Hint!!**

**You Know You Love Me XOXO.**


	6. Friends Or Foes?

Authors Note Oo

**Authors Note Oo**

**Okayy So It Has Been Soooo Much Longer Than Last Time But ii Have A Plus Side… This Chapter Is Longer Than My Usual Ones… **

**Disclaimer… Please Visit Previous Chapters For The Same Little Speech!**

**Chapter 6 – Friends or Foes?**

If you thought the atmosphere was uncomfortable for the two youths in Snape's office, that's nothing compared with the long walk from the dungeons. After their 'confessions', they made sure that they didn't make eye contact at all. Their eyes were kept facing in the direction that they were heading in. They made sure that they were at least arms length apart and whenever they were on the staircases, they kept to either side. So, let's just say that it was awkward. This was kept up until Harry decided that it was enough.

"Look, Draco…"

"Don't say _anything._" The last word scraping its way through Draco's teeth. "We both know that what we said were lies and I just forget about it."

"Well, you haven't got much chance of that happening for the moment since every time you look in the mirror, you're gonna get a little trigger to remind you." Harry bit back.

"Well, you're not gonna have much luck either."

"Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Potter, honestly, could you just refrain from talking to me. You're lucky that you got all of those words in when you did. If there were people around, you wouldn't even be allowed within 100 yards of me."

"Oh, speaking of people. You really think that the rest of the school is going to let this go unnoticed. If our class hasn't already told other friends, us walking into lunch with each other's hair would be a bit obvious. And judging by the way Snape reacted when he first saw us; the gossip will have already started."

"You have a good point there, Potter." Draco said, looking away from Harry, hiding the fact that he had just given a friendly compliment.

"So what are we going to do about them?" Harry asked, a little concerned.

"What do you mean _we_? I'm in this by myself and so are you. There is and never will be a We!"

"Well, that's where you're completely wrong. We are going through the exact same thing and, as much as it pains me to say, we need to do this together."

"? I'm in this by myself and so are you. There is and never will be a We!"

"Well, that's where you're completely wrong. We are going through the exact same thing and, as much as it pains me to say, we need to do this together."

"You can't be serious!" Draco laughed, "That would start even more gossip about us… together." He shuddered at the last, pained word.

"I'm deathly serious. We are going to receive the same comments, the same looks and the same questions. I just think we need to know that we are there. Just today. Until our hair is back to normal."

As Harry finished his little speech, the classroom doors began to open and students started to file out, each making their way to the Great Hall for lunch. As Draco noticed this, he quickly proceeded to grab Harry by the sleeve and drag him into a small alcove between corridors and held him up against the wall.

It wasn't as if he had quite so much choice as the space that they were in was barely built for two. Their bodies were touching in all of the wrong places. Both felt uncomfortable, yet content. Neither let the latter show through their facial expressions or bodily functions.

Both youths were each using a different method of reducing the strain in their underwear.

_Filch in a string bikini. _Was racing through Harry's Mind in partnership with Draco's _McGonagall in a string bikini_.

"Potter. If this is going to work, we will not converse in public, we will not tell anyone the details of what happened in Snape's office and we will not act as though we are friends."

"Agreed, now can we get out of here, it's a little stuffy and staring straight at someone with my hair is a _little_ creepy!"

At that, Draco let Harry go and let him walk off. There were only a few students dawdling towards the Great Hall now, meaning nearly every student was already in the hall, and probably talking about the two enemies. This made Harry feel even more nervous. As he ascended the last few steps, he felt a hand on his robes, again, this time pulling him down.

"What now!?" Harry gasped, getting over the shock of being dragged to the ground.

"Everyone's in the hall, if we're going in, we might as well make an entrance. Just follow my lead, walk in and hold your head high. There will be a lot of gasping and whispering. Just ignore it all and make your way to your table. DON'T look at me and DON'T run like a girl. Got it?"

"I guess." Harry replied hesitantly.

"Let us go then, Blondie."

With that, they ascended the last few stairs, gave each other one last glance and made their way towards the doors. They could hear the chatter leaking out. As they made their way though the doors, one joint 'swoosh' could be heard as everyone turned to face the two boys. Draco began to walk off towards the Slytherin table, blocking out all voices around him. Harry tried to do the same thing but with less success. He could walk to his table fine, but he could hear everything that was said on his way.

Harry finally sat down in his seat after what seemed like the longest walk he had ever been submitted to. As his friends began talking to him, he stole a glance at Draco and to his surprise it seemed Draco had that same idea. Their eyes locked and Harry gave a little smile, and much to his shock, his smile was returned. It may have been a very quick smile but it was a smile all the same.

"So Harry, what was it like to be locked away with the greasy git and the ferret?" Ron said through a mouthful.

"What? Oh, that. Weren't too bad, honestly."

"What do you mean it weren't too bad? Has that potion made your hair blonde and you dumb?"

"Well, I mean it was horrible, but I was treated just as I would be in a lesson. Ignored yet scrutinised." Harry said straight off of the top of his head, trying to find cover for his last comment.

"Oh, yeah, I get you now." And with that Ron turned back to Dean and Seamus to carry on with their previous conversation.

Harry began collecting food onto his plate. It was piled as high as Ron's would be normally. He had decided that, with all of the embarrassment and gossip that would spread about him, he would try and eat himself into oblivion. As he lifted his fork towards his mouth, he felt breath by his ear.

"What did Snape say?" Hermione whispered.

Harry had a little glance around to check if anyone was listening. When he saw everyone else consumed in their own conversations, he turned back to Hermione.

"_This_ has happened before! He knew that something wasn't… right."

"When did it happen before? I've never heard of anything like it. I even read up on extras about the potion."

"In 1937, two guys were in a secret relationship and were thinking about each other when they took the potion."

"Okay. So how could Snape think something was wrong? No one else knows about what you told me."

"Exactly. And how could it happen? I mean, the other case happened when both of the guys were thinking of one another. On my part, yes, I was still thinking about Draco, but why would Draco be thinking about me?" Harry said, stealing another glance at the Slytherin table.

This time, Draco was looking like he was in deep conversation with Blaise. Harry decided that he shouldn't be trying to get Draco's attention. Unknown to Harry, Hermione turned to face him and was looking at the Slytherin table through the corner of her eye and saw Draco look up and stare directly at the top of Harry's head. He was looking with admiration and not hatred. _Well, this may explain things_, Hermione thought to herself.

**./. FBL ./.**

Walking towards the Slytherin table in the state that he's in seemed like trouble. That, however, would seem like nothing compared to a whole lunch with Blaise and succumbing to the interrogation that had been looming over his head since the moment the potion had touched his lips. It wasn't like he could choose somewhere else to sit; sure, he had many friends, but to him, if they didn't know why they were a friend, they were a fan. Blaise is his only _real_ friend.

As he walked through the door, he could feel the nervousness radiating off of Harry. What was once chatter, had now turned to gossip. Draco was revelling in it. He loved knowing that people were talking about him.

He flicked the fringe of his temporarily black hair out of his eyes and made his way to the Slytherin table. Anyone who was watching close enough would have sworn that he was on a catwalk.

Draco took his seat at the left of his friend only to look upon an apparent damsel in distress. As soon as Blaise looked up and saw Draco settled, his expression changed. He was no longer troubled, he was happy, almost showing signs of glee.

"Draco! Thank Merlin you're here. You have no idea how much I've needed you. Greengrass here has been asking me to give her make-up tips… Again! Three things: 1) I don't know anything about make-up. 2) Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I will. And 3) with a mug like that, a sea monster in foundation has a better chance of getting a date!"

Draco just stared directly at his friend, open-mouthed in shock. Even after 16 years of friendship and a year of Blaise being gay, he still wasn't used to the babbling rages. Listening to it, you probably wouldn't be able to tell if any breaths were taken.

"Blaise, you're monologuing again. Remember what your mother said: Breaths in-between and deep breaths after."

"You're right," He breathed. "But sometimes I just wish more people would actually come out. It's not easy being the only known queen of Hogwarts. I have made out with at least thirty guys from fifth year and up. Yet I get all of the girls asking for my help and my opinion." Draco nodded and pretended to care more than he actually did. "Draco, babe, please can you tell some people about you!?"

"Are you mental!" Draco snapped.

"Well, that has been asked before, but no. And I think it would be good for you."

"And how would it be good?"

"Well, it would get Parkinson off of your back, knowing once and for all that nothing will happen. And you _know_ my reputation, imagine all the guys you could get. I know a few who already want you and have done for a…ges."

Blaise drifted off as he noticed Draco's attention skim away from him and onto a certain potioned blonde head at the Gryffindor table.

"It does, however, seem that you don't care about that. You only have eyes for a certain lion." Blaise said directly into Draco's ear.

"Will you keep your voice down _please_?"

"Please _what_?"

Draco huffed "Please… Babe."

"Very well. But it's true."

"Yeah, it is. But nothing will ever happen. In Snape's office, he said that the thing has happened to us because he was thinking about what it would be like to be my _friend_. That's all."

"And you seriously believe that?"

"Well, yeah. Why else?"

"Do you not think that he reciprocates what you're feeling?"

"Are you living in the real world or my fantasy world? All he ever does, all we ever do is insult each other."

"I know, but haven't you seen his face afterward? He looks at you with eyes that say something that isn't 'I hate your guts, I want to hex that smirk off your face', it's more 'I want to rip your clothes off and…'"

"Okay, you have been in my fantasy world. Like he would ever feel that."

"Isn't _this_ any kind of evidence?" Blaise said, tugging on Draco's black hair.

"Well, I guess…"

"No. The answer you're looking for is yes. I may act kind of dumb, but I know my shit. The only way this could've happened would be if you were both thinking about the same thing."

"Yeah."

"And you weren't thinking about Potter in the _friendly_ way, were you?"

"No."

"So how did you not come to this conclusion ages ago?"

"It's just… He's not gay."

"Ah, yes, that would be the one downfall of my study. He likes girls. She's with the Granger girl, isn't he?"

"I don't know, but it still stops him feeling the same, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean he'd have a queue of guys at his dorm door if he were gay. Hell, I'd be the one to start it! I'd do anything to get into his underwear."

"You say that about everyone you see, Blaise."

"Well then, Potter is no exception."

"True. Now can we leave this conversation at a high point, you've given me no time to eat my lunch."

"Okay, babe, anything for you."

They began to eat their food in silence, Draco quite content with how it was all going. Blaise, however, was showing signs of discomfort. He was fidgeting immensely. This was he did whenever he was itching to say something. Not being able to hold on any longer, Blaise leaned over to whisper into Draco's ear.

"I wonder what kind of underwear he wears."

Without even thinking, Draco answered; "He looks like a boxer man to me."

"Oh, I agree!"

Both Slytherins looked up and begun analysing Harry.

"Yes, definitely boxers," Blaise continued, "From what I've seen in my little peeks, he looks like he's been given quite a big gift form his father."

"You've been looking??"

"When am I not?"

"Touché. I understand what you mean though. You don't exactly want it all cooped up in tighty whities, do you?"

"Oh! I am so glad you've come out to me!" Blaise whispered as he clutched Draco's head to his chest and began stroking his hair."

"I'd have to say that I am and I'm not. You're a bad influence on me! I would've never spoken about someone's underwear out loud before."

"Hah! But isn't it great to be able to?"

"Kind of… I guess."

Blaise scrunched up his face in consideration, "I can live with that."

With that, they got back to the lunch that lay before them, considerably colder than before.

./. FBL ./.

Their Herbology lesson didn't fair too well for the two youths. The entire hour for them was spent receiving insults. In the beginning they were from the rival houses. Harry received things like "Ever thought of dying your hair permanently, Potter?" or "It shows off your scar better". Whilst Draco received "Malfoy, I've never seen your skin so pale" or "Are you the new Slytherin Goth, eh, Malfoy?"

Harry and Draco got more and more agitated with the comments that they were receiving and, through their suppressed feelings, began to develop sympathy for each other. As time progressed, the sympathy turned into comments. Comments that were defending each other. Neither knowing whether it was intentional or not (especially Draco, who had a little problem with speaking without thinking about what he was saying). This caused a mass confusion. Harry and Draco wondered why they were doing it themselves, why the other was doing the same, and everyone wondered what was happening and why. Soon enough, the students had forgotten about the rival boy and began challenging the boy from their own house.

By the end of the lesson, Draco and Harry felt segregated from the class. The other houses, of course, didn't want them, but now they weren't the favourites in their own houses (save for Blaise and Hermione who had actually guessed what was going on). They left the lesson ahead of everyone else and ran to the only place they thought the other would never go – The library.

Both having common rooms at different ends of the castle, they each ventured in a different direction. Through different entrances, up different staircases and along different corridors but somehow, as they neared the library, both looking at the floor, ended up face to face outside the library doors.

They just stood there staring at the others (well, their own) eyes with confusion looming over their heads. _Why does Potter need to come to the library? Doesn't Granger do his homework? _Draco thought, whilst Harry thought, _Shouldn't Draco be in the dungeons forcing some poor kid to do his homework?_

They stayed there until Draco finally snapped back to reality and realised just who he was staring at.

"Potter" Draco said, with a little nod.

"Malfoy" Harry replied out of common courtesy, as Draco turned and strode into the library and turned left to find a table.

Harry followed the Slytherin in but turned right so he wasn't too near, thus forming any new speculation.

The library was relatively empty at this time of day as students preferred to rest before dinner. Only a few first years strolled in and out, collecting and returning books and didn't even notice the reversed wizards at either end of the room. Going unnoticed is a good thing for them at this moment, as the boys kept stealing glances at each other, thankfully whilst the other was looking away.

Every time their eyes met the top of the other's head, comments and questions took over their mind.

_I prefer him blonde._

_He makes a great blonde._

_Why did I make up that story?_

_Why did he make up that story?_

_He stuck up for me… In front of everyone!_

_He stuck up for me in class, maybe Blaise is right!_

_Maybe I should thank him._

After reading the same sentence in his book 20 times, he finally plucked up a little of his Gryffindor courage and began to walk across the room towards the table that Draco was sitting at. After making it half way, a group of giggling fifth year Hufflepuffs traipsed into the library, caught sight of Harry, huddled together, giggled some more and scuttled over to crowd the new blonde.

"Harry, you look so good with blonde hair!" One said.

"Yeah, Harry, it really brings out those new eyes!" Another cut in.

Draco shook his head in disgust. _He isn't the only one in the room. And blonde only brings out _my_ eyes._

"Harry, do you have a girlfriend?" A third giggled, latching herself onto Harry's arm.

"Erm, I'm flattered, but, erm, I have to get some books to do my homework." Harry said whilst trying to detach himself from the girl with the iron grasp.

Once free, Harry practically ran into a row of shelves. After hearing the girls' shoes clack out of the doors, he exhaled deeply and turned to go back to his table, giving up on the idea of talking to Draco after that little spectacle that was made. Just as he reached the end of the aisle, his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a certain blonde-gone-black haired Slytherin.

"Not your type, eh, Potter?"

Turning around, he saw the young man leaning against the bookshelves and, as usual, smirking.

"I guess you could say that."

"Aw, has Potter had enough of his fame and attention?" Draco crooned, sporting a mock pout on his face.

"I don't ask for it. I try to hide from them all, it obviously doesn't work."

"I bet you love it really. The girls falling at your feet, practically opening their legs for you."

"That's really not my thing."

"I bet it's not," Draco laughed as he turned to leave.

"Oh, Malfoy," Harry said, suddenly almost face-to-face with Draco. _When did he get so close? _Draco thought. "About what happened in Herbology…"

"Forget about it, I didn't even know what I was saying."

"I wanted to say thank you."

"You what?" Draco said, slightly stunned.

"You didn't have to do it and yet you did. Thanks, Malfoy." Harry smiled.

"Oh. Well, it was my pleasure. And the same to you, Potter." Draco said, his look of confusion turning into a happier smirk (also known as a Malfoy smile).

And after this, they began to chat. Yes, chat, in a civilised way. They spoke about their subjects, teachers and, of course, Quidditch. They spoke until they realised it was time for dinner. They had actually enjoyed themselves and arranged to meet later in the Room Of Requirement so they could talk a little more.

With their meeting settled, they parted ways, to turn up at dinner from different directions, happier that they had both been this morning.

_Maybe we could become friends._ They both thought.

**Okayy So Thankoo To The People Who Have Stuck With Me! ii Will Try & Update Sooner But PLEASE Let Me Know What Yoo Think!!**

**ii Love Yoo!!**

**XOXO.**


	7. I RememberStranger Than You Dreamt It

**Authors Note .**

**I've Taken A While… Again!! Thankoo For The People Who Have Kept Up && Taken All Of My Shiz!! And Wooo New People Too… You'll Get Used To My Shiz After While Lolmms!!**

**Enjoy My Lovers!!**

**3 To My Beta CSI Gabigail XD**

**Disclaimer… Please Visit Previous Chapters For The Same Little Speech!**

**Chapter 7 – I Remember/Stranger Than You Dreamt It**

For the rest of the day, Harry and Draco seemed much happier than they had previously. Harry was walking along with an extra bounce in his step, whilst Draco may have been caught smiling. No, not smirking, _smiling._According to everyone else, there was no real reason for the sudden change in mood, it just happened.

Harry arrived at dinner with the other two thirds of the Golden Trio at his side. They sat with their usual friends, in their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. It seemed like Harry's performance in Herbology hadn't yet been forgotten as he was still receiving strange looks from those in his year. Usually, he would have taken it too personally and lashed out at someone, even if they were his friend, but he was in too good a mood to be taken down from his cloud. The one thing that kept him calm was a thought permanently embedded in his mind. _I'm seeing Draco later._

He had decided that he'd want to get to the Room of Requirement early. He was worried that if he didn't get away half way through dinner (while Ron was pre-occupied with his food), he wouldn't get away at all. Sure, he loved Ron like a brother, but he really was a little clingy at times.

Harry's etiquette, or lack of, when eating his dinner this evening could rival Ron's. He stuffed as much into his mouth as he could in one bite. Once he had finished his plate full, he got up, skipping dessert, and told everyone that he was going to have a little work out. He knew this would get him alone as not one of his friends would even contemplate heavy exercise directly after dinner, and before bed. As he walked out of the hall, he could feel a certain pair of eyes burn through his head. He walked out of the doors of the Great Hall and began to make his way to the 7th floor. Once he'd made his way up the maze of staircases, he made his way along the hallway that housed the Room of Requirement. Walking back and forth in front of the wall, he thought _I need somewhere for me and Draco, I need somewhere for me and Draco, I need somewhere for me and Draco._ As the door materialised, he grasped the door knob and pushed the door open, to find a King size 4-Poster bed, strawberries and chocolate. _Shit!_ He thought, _how can I change this? Um… I need somewhere for me and Draco to talk, I need somewhere for me and Draco to talk, I need somewhere for me and Draco to talk._As he thought this, the bed and snacks disappeared and asofa and two armchairs materialised in their place. The armchairs were each in the boy's house colours and the sofa was a mix of both. _Figures,_ Harry sniggered. In front of them was a large roaring fireplace and a small table, which lay atop of a large Venetian rug.

Harry sat himself in the Gryffindor armchair and waited. He kept fidgeting with himself. Taking his top robes off, putting them back on, adjusting his position on his seat and trying to find something to do with his still-blonde hair. The minutes seemed to pass as his fidgeting continued. He'd been worrying himself for 10 minutes when he heard the door creak open.

"Potter?"

"Hey, Malfoy." Harry replied, turning to face the door.

"Nice room. I was sure a bed would've been conjured, knowing how this room interprets things." Draco smirked, but seeing Harry's mortified look, he added, "A joke, Potter."

"Yeah, I know. Good one, Malfoy." Harry tried to laugh it off but Malfoy could see the look hadn't left Harry's eyes.

"Oh, yeah? If you got my joke," Draco said, taking a seat in the Slytherin coloured chair, "you wouldn't resemble the look you had when you saw that dementor boggart!"

Harry blushed and looked away, willing any evidence of embarrassment to disappear.

"So, how long have you been waiting for me?" Draco said, filling the - not completely awkward – silence.

Oh, not long. About 10-15 minutes."

"Right. We _did_ say 8 o'clock, didn't we?" Harry nodded in reply, "great, because I really hate being late. Not a very 'Malfoy' action, I must say."

"Well, at least you're here."

"I guess. So where we when we had to leave the library? Oh, yeah, Quidditch. How could you support The Catapults?"

"Hey, they're a really good team!" Harry cut in.

"Are we talking about the same team here? The Caerphilly Catapults?"

"Well, if you don't like them, we can't be. The Catapults are third in the league. Unlike the team you follow." Draco scoffed at this comment. "The Pigeons, is it? What's their motto again? Something about giving head?"

"The Falmouth _Falcons_. And it's **Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads."**

"I was close enough."

"Yeah, sure. They're a much better team."

"Oh, yeah? Where are they in the league? Was it 10th?"

"Eleventh," Draco mumbled, hiding his face in what he hoped would be seen as _mock_ shame.

"What was that?" Harry laughed.

"Do I have to say it again? You obviously know already. Why torture me like this? I'd rather be crucio'd than this!"

"Fine, fine. But you _know_ their motto is stupid. They're only that low in the table because they over injure the opposition. They get points deducted left, right and centre."

"Okay, okay. But that's what makes them different from every other team. They may be a little forceful but they play really well. At least I'm not a glory hunter."

"I am not a glory hunter." Harry said, attempting to defend himself.

"Yes you are. Admit it. You'd be a Falcon supporter too if they didn't lose all of their well-earned points."

"No, I wouldn't." Upon seeing Draco's doubting look, he added, "really, I wouldn't."

"I bet it's Weasley's influence that made you a Catapult then."

Actually, no. He's a Chudley Cannons fan."

"What a muppet!"

"I know. And see, I made my own decision." Harry said, playing smug.

"Yeah, but not a very good one, I might add. But what can you expect, being raised by filthy muggles."

Harry shrugged, "I guess, but they're not all bad."

"Sure they're not. Awww Potter, defending you family, how Gryffindor."

"Actually, no. I was talking about the people I saw out of my window, or when I was allowed out." Seeing Draco's eyes widen in shock, Harry snapped out of his trance-like situation, got up from his chair and began frantically pacing along the rug. "I don't even know why I'm saying this to you, as if you care."

"Potter. I'm here right now, aren't I?" Neither knew why there was so much sincerity in Draco's voice, but it didn't bother either boys.

"I haven't properly spoken about this to anyone before," Harry said slowing his pacing until he came to a halt.

"Then it's obvious you need to talk to someone, before you burst! I'm here to listen, if you want." Draco said, leaning forward, worry in his eyes.

Harry hesitated at first, wondering why his rival would want to hear about his life, why he'd want to tell said rival anything, and why he'd even brought it up. _Harry,_ a little voice said, _he's here right now, isn't he? You've been talking to him fine, haven't you? You obviously need to tell someone, and that person is sitting right in this room._

"You're right, Malfoy." Harry said taking a seat on the sofa.

"When am I not?" Draco mumbled, unfortunately not quiet enough.

"I heard that. Do you want me to tell you or not?" Harry huffed, crossing his arms.

"Okay, okay, I'll be quiet." Draco said as he got up and seated himself at the other end of the sofa.

"Thank you. Well, as you know, my parents were killed by Voldemort," Draco nodded for him to continue; "I was pulled from the rubble of our house and taken to my last living relative. My mum's sister. The _Dursleys_." Harry spat the last word as if it were venom on his tongue. "Being a year and a half old, I was a bit of a handful."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Draco interrupted.

"Malfoy." Harry glared and the boy muttered his apology. "They were not sure if I'd have the same 'gift' as my mother, but it seems they didn't want to run that risk, so they kept me locked up in the cupboard under the stairs. My aunt would still make me bottles of formula for a while, and I was fed scraps of food. At first, my aunt would try and actually care for me as much as she could, whilst uncle Vernon was at work, but after about 6 months, he was promoted, allowing him to work from home. That was the last time I received a real hug." Harry looked up to Draco and saw that the latter was listening intently with his legs pulled up to his chest.

"Keep going. I'm still listening." Draco reassured.

"Okay. Well, my aunt is terrified of my uncle. I think he used to hit her whenever she tried to help me, so that marked the end of real care. I was left in the cupboard until I was 7, only given a glass of water a day, and any scraps left over from meals. Petunia, my aunt, used to leave as much as she could to give me enough to make up at least one meal a day. I was padlocked in. The only natural light I saw was when the door would open and I'd have something remotely edible thrown at me. Once I was old enough to handle hot food, I was let out at mealtimes, only to cook. Petunia always tried to help me with the extensive menus but one day, Vernon grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her upstairs. I heard a thump and then the footsteps coming back down the stairs. I quickly snapped back into work mode, but still worrying about my aunt. A few minutes later, she came down the stairs with her arm across her chest. I guess Vernon hit her across the stomach, so not to scare their precious 'Dudders' – My cousin. Aunt Petunia never dared to help again, so was working for myself."

"That's awful!" Draco said, hugging his knees closer to himself, obviously imagining what it must've been like.

"One day, I was collecting the post for Vernon, when I saw a funny coloured envelope with green writing. It was addressed to me. I was so shocked to be getting post. What was even weirder was that it was addressed to my cupboard. I handed the post over and began to open my letter, when my uncle noticed what I had. He snatched the letter from my hands. He saw the seal on the back and his hands began to shake. As he turned the letter over, it seemed he noticed the hand writing. He grabbed me by the collar and threw me into the cupboard, locking it. I could hear him shouting to my aunt, 'He's one of those freaks, just like your sister.'"

"Potter, why haven't you ever told anyone?! This is horrible. How could he be so… so… Racist!"

"I don't know, I guess he was more afraid of something different. It took a few weeks until I finally got my letter. Our house was covered in owls, our fire was burning a lot more at night times. He thought he'd got them all, but I guess he was wrong. Our house began overflowing with hundreds of copies of the same letter. This was the breaking point. He moved us all to a lighthouse in the middle of the ocean, with the hopes that no one would find us. That's when Hagrid turned up."

"Wait. That _oaf_ features! What did he do, sit on your family until they gave in?" Draco laughed.

"Not exactly. He turned up, scared the shit out of my family. It was all bent gun, pigs tail, birthday cake. Anyway, once _they_ shut up, he gave me my letter, explained that I was a wizard and took me away from them for the rest of the summer. Once I got back, the summer after, I found a way to threaten him. I lied and told him that I could curse him if he touched me. I demanded to be let out of the cupboard and given a place in Dudley's second bedroom. Just the sight of my wand threatened their 'sparkling reputation' and he gave me what I wanted."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Draco said, his voice beginning to lighten, compared with the look on his face.

"It was. My life wasn't too bad for a few summers. Soon they found out I wasn't allowed to use magic out of school, and I thought I was doomed, then I had a murderous godfather to threaten them with." Harry laughed at the memories he had received from those moments. He had actually enjoyed himself.

"Well, at least there's a bright side, eh?" Draco said, thinking this was the end of the story.

"At the time yes, but this summer it got worse again." Harry hesitated, thinking. _Do I really want to bring this up, maybe this is too much._

"Potter, you don't have to carry on if you don't want to. I understand if you want to stop." Harry smiled at this comment, "but looking at the way you are acting right now, I think it may do you some good to tell someone, even if it's not me."

Tears began to well up in Harry's eyes as he though about the events of the summer. He lowered his head and willed them away, just for a moment. Finally, he plucked up the courage to spill his story, although it was barely audible. Draco guessed it must be something bad.

"This summer, I was outside in our front garden doing some weed work for aunt Petunia when I heard some guys laughing. I looked up to see a group of guys our age walking past the houses, they looked like they were having so much fun, I began to imagine what it would be like to know them, to be able to hang out with them. I guess I'd been staring for a while because I was snapped out of my thoughts by Vernon hitting me round the head. The boys were at the end of the road and almost out of sight but I had still been following their route. Before I knew it, I was being dragged upstairs and he locked himself and me in my bedroom." Harry took a deep breath, and Draco nodded to him in assure Harry that it was up to him if he wanted to carry on. "Well, he threw me onto the bed and began shouting at me. Shouting things about me being a faggot and staring at those guys. He said it wasn't safe for Dudley and himself to have me in their house. I was so scared thinking about the possibility of what he would do to me. He… he paced the room for a while, never taking his eyes off of me and then… then he, um, he r… raped me."

This broke the dam. Tears began to flow freely from Harry's eyes. He didn't bother to wipe them away of hide his face, he just let them fall. His whole body was shaking as he choked out months worth of emotion. Suddenly, without even noticing what he was doing, Draco shuffled along the sofa and wrapped his arms around Harry. He just sat there stroking Harry's hair and _shh…ing_. They sat like that for about 15 minutes. Harry had calmed down moderately, as he realised that it was getting quieter, Draco tried to re-start the conversation.

"There's… there's nothing wrong with being gay though, is there?"

"What? I didn't say I was gay! Are you just assuming that I am because someone else thinks so? Jeez, Malfoy." Harry shouted, prying himself away from Draco's body and standing up.

"No, Harry. I was just making a point of it. Even if you're not. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Right, I guess." Harry said, calming down considerably. He then began talking to himself, as if Draco didn't exist. "Maybe that's when I first showed it. Maybe Uncle was right. I've been gay for a while!" Harry began to laugh hysterically at this revelation.

"What did you say, Harry? I couldn't hear anything at all."

"I'm gay!" Harry laughed. Draco's eyes widened with shock. Shock at Harry's sudden confidence, not the fact that Harry was gay.

"You are?" Draco asked, standing up and walking over to face Harry, who was doubled over with laughter.

"I am what?" Harry laughed. Suddenly, Harry stopped laughing and clapped his hands to his mouth. "Shit" was the muffled sound that made its way through the barrier.

Harry ran over to his first chair, grabbed his belongings and made his way towards the door in blind panic.

Before he knew what he was doing, Draco shouted, "Harry, wait!"

Harry froze, hand gripped around the doorknob, and didn't dare turn around. "Wait for what? For you to rip the shit out of me for confessing I like guys?"

"Actually no, I was thinking, since you shared your darkest story to me, I'd share something with you." Harry still didn't move, "Harry, please?"

Harry slowly turned around and saw that Draco was standing a lot closer than he thought. "You called me Harry."

"Well I figured since I know practically everything about you, I could at least give you the courtesy of calling you by your first name. Now, come and sit down." Draco led Harry over to the sofa and they sat down in the middle, maybe a little close for comfort, considering their present circumstances.

"Well, what did you want to tell me, _Draco_?"

"Well, I think, since you told me, I can tell you that, erm, I'm gay too."

"You're joking, aren't you?"

"Usually, yes. Right now, no."

"But you're Draco Malfoy, guy who gets around all the girls in years 5 and above. I thought you'd be someone to beat up any gay guys."

"Did you not notice who my best friend is?" Draco smirked as Harry looked into the distance as if showing his thought. "Blaise Zabini. Most notorious gay in Hogwarts! Why would I beat up someone who's Queen is my best friend?!"

"Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot. Well, coming out to you was so much easier than telling Hermione. I nearly died wondering what she'd think about me afterwards."

"You want to know why? You get worried while telling friends because you're worried about what they'll think of you after, telling a complete stranger means they have no previous expectations for you. Telling someone you generally don't get along with means that there are no positive feelings towards you, so only negative ones can be made worse."

"That makes sense. Wow, Malfoy, you're pretty intelligent on this kind of thing"

"Draco, if you please."

"Oh, yeah, sorry Draco. It's so much easier to talk to you. I can just tell you anything and not worry as much. It's nice."

"I agree. I don't really _talk_ to anyone else in Slytherin, and I can't really have a decent debate with Blaise. I'm glad we got talking. Speaking of Slytherin, you're all back to normal Harry. Messy black hair, green eyes."

Throughout their conversation, neither boy had noticed, until now, that their hair and eyes had slowly began to change back to normal.

"Really? Yeah, you're back to blonde haired, grey eyed Draco."

"Thank god! I've missed being me!"

"So… since we've been getting along right now, why did you turn down my friendship 1st year?"

"Well, I had befriended Ron on the train and when you came to talk to us, you insulted my first friend, I didn't like that one bit." Draco smirked at this, remembering what he had said. "After that, Ron had told me that dark wizards came from Slytherin and that it wasn't a very good house to be sorted into. That's why I told the Sorting Hat not to put me in Slytherin."

"Wait, you asked the sorting hat to _not_ put you in Slytherin?"

"Yeah."

"And it _listened?!_"

"Yeah, that's the only reason I'm in Gryffindor."

Draco looked generally surprised at this comment. _Harry could've been in Slytherin. We could've been friends. We, maybe, could be together right now! Oh My God somebody just A.K me now!_

"I was just thinking. If I hadn't asked the hat to move me, I may have apologised and asked you to be my friend. Would you have accepted?"

"Hmmm… I don't know. I don't do well with rejection." Draco said, he then added, "Okay, I guess I would have. You would've enjoyed tormenting other students, especially Gryffindors."

Suddenly, Harry looked at his watch and jumped up.

"Shit! It's 11 o'clock! It's well past curfew! I will be in so much shit if I get caught out!"

"Harry calm down." Draco said, grabbing Harry's shoulders to steady him.

"Calm down, Draco? Calm down! How can I calm down. I'm gonna get detention with Filch! I'll probably be cleaning the trophies with my tongue."

"Harry. Firstly, that is disgusting. Secondly, I'm a prefect, if I walk you back to your common room, you'll be okay."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, I don't want a friend to get into trouble, now, do I?"

"Friend?"

"We are on first name basis, I'd call that friends. Even if it is just the building blocks. That is alright for you isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's cool. I just never thought about it like that."

With that, they left the Room of Requirement and began their way to the Gryffindor common room. They walked in a comfortable silence, each fighting the urge to grab the others hand. Then they made it, they stopped outside the fat lady, ignoring her comments about them being out so late.

"Tonight was… interesting." Draco said, leaning against the wall.

"I'll second that. Thanks, Draco, for listening to me babble on about my life and being so kind when I needed a friend." Harry blushed, _why do I have to sound like such a girl!?!_

"It was nothing, I enjoyed myself. I'm glad someone else knows too. I can talk to someone without having to worry about slipping up!"

"We definitely have to meet again, but how can we arrange it?"

"Notes. We can just pass notes secretly. Do you know how to charm notes to become animalistic?"

"No, but Hermione can teach me, can't be too hard, can it?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know, I guess not. Oh, and you have got to meet Blaise, He'd love to actually know you… I'd sat a little obsession is going on there."

Harry laughed at the though of a Harry Potter shrine in the Slytherin dorms.

"Sounds good. Well, I'd better get inside and get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Yeah, sure. Night, Harry."

"Night, Draco."

With that, Harry whispered the password, climbed through the hole and went to bed. As soon as Draco reached the dungeons and his dorm, he was thankful that everyone was asleep, he got straight into bed and closed his eyes.

Both boys went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

_We're Friends. He's Gay! I am so happy right now!_

Little did they know, this happiness would be short-lived.

**Okayy So What Did Y'all Think?? Let Me Know Using This Conveniently Oversized Review Button!! XD**

**Loveage!**

**Idina Malfoy!**


	8. The Hand Behind This Pen

**Author's Noteage!**

**Heyy guys, okayy so it **_**has**_** been a while but I'm really sorry… I've had retake exams *since ii practically failed last year* and I'm in the last year of my Alevels *senior year maybe to some of yoo* which means a lot of work && not a lot of time to think!!**

**Please bear with me [gives puppy dog eyes]**

** does, with her awesome Beta'ness!**

**Disclaimer – Same as before XD**

**Warnings - Homophobia, Gryffindor Bashing, Friendlier Slytherins && Things that probably wouldn't really occur in Hogwarts usually!**

**Chapter 8 – The Hand Behind This Pen Relives A Failure Everyday**

. HP.

Harry woke up early, refreshed and surprisingly happy. He threw off the bed covers and skipped (yes skipped) towards the bathroom, waking up his dorm mates in the process. As they all sat up, realising they were awake, they were welcomed into the day by the sound of shower water running and Harry's singing.

"What time is it?" Seamus asked, sleepily.

"6:30," Neville replied through a suppressed yawn.

"In the morning? Jeez what's got him so happy?" Ron moaned as four heads hit their pillows once more.

Half an hour later, Harry emerged from the bathroom looking and feeling better than he had in a while. He'd styled his hair to add to its messiness (since it had grown slightly longer over the past year), his robes were creaseless, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He was trying to look as relaxed as he possibly could without attracting attention worthy of an evening with Filch! With nothing he needed to do before classes, Harry ventured down to breakfast.

. DM .

Come 6:30, Draco's eyes opened.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." He huffed as he dug his head further into the pillows. Draco Malfoy was _not_ a morning person. He thought that by burrowing his head as far as it could go, 'sleep' would get the hint and take him back to the land of slumber for at least another hour. However, after what seemed like an eternity, but only happened to be two minutes, he scrambled out of his duvet and stomped off to the bathroom.

As soon as the door slammed, two loud snores proceeded to wake another two Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle could sleep through a stampede of centaurs fortunately for them. The other two, however, were not so lucky. Theo Nott and Blaise sat up in their beds and glanced to each other.

"Okay, why is Draco up this early? It's a real first here," Theo said to Blaise, as he climbed out of bed.

"I don't know. It's pretty strange." Blaise replied, kicking his legs out of his bed.

They'd decided not to go in and join Malfoy in the bathroom, since he was in such a bad mood, so they began to get their robes out ready to go into the bathroom and, since there was enough time, got their bags ready for their lessons. As they put their bags down, they heard the bathroom door open an out came a _smiling_ Draco!

"Morning, guys. Do you want me to wait for you? We can go to breakfast together." Draco said as he gathered his books and parchment and walked towards the door.

"Sounds good, babe. See you in a few." Blaise smiled as Draco left the room.

"Smiling. Waiting. Nice Draco? Something's definitely up. It's over strange." Theo said, his voice still holding confusion.

"Yeah, strange," Blaise said, before he muttered, "something must've happened last night."

"What was that?" Theo asked.

"Oh, nothing, just muttering to myself, as usual."

. HP .

Harry entered the Great Hall and immediately saw the person he was hoping would be there this early. He strolled over to his bushy-haired best friend and sat down with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Goooooooood morning, Hermione."

"Morning Harry. You seem extremely perky this morning. What happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing, I just had a lovely talk with Malfoy last night." Harry crooned laying his head on Hermione's shoulder.

"You WHAT!" Hermione shouted before realising the dynamics her voice was capable of. "When was this? How'd this happen? WHY!?"

"We ran into each other in the Library yesterday and we thanked each other for helping in the, um, Herbology incident. We began speaking and had a whole civil conversation but then we realised that it was time for dinner. We arranged to meet after dinner in the Room Of Requirement and we spoke until late last night."

"Wait, you said he _thanked_ you? Wow, that's a first. Oh, Harry I'm so happy for you! It seems like its all going good for you right now." Hermione said, squeezing Harry's hand affectionately.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Harry replied returning the squeeze. He suddenly remembered the conversation of the previous night and his smile grew.

. DM .

As Draco walked into the Great Hall, he caught eyes with Harry. Emerald bore into Mercury and Draco found his lips curl into a small smile. As he saw Harry's eyes widen at the display, he quickly transformed it into a smirk. Harry gave a curt nod in his direction and continued with his food.

Theo saw a couple of fifth years that he needed to 'talk' to and left Draco and Blaise to find their regular seats. Draco sat and began to spoon food onto his plate but suddenly realised that it was still beside him. Draco slowly turned his head to find Blaise's face centimetres from his own.

"Blaise! How many times have I told you not to do that, you nearly gave me _another_ heart attack!" Draco said, trying to get over the initial shock of his best friend invading his personal bubble again.

"Soooooo. How'd it go last night?" Blaise asked. Draco pursed his lips in a I'm-not-gonna-tell-you kind of way. "Oh, come on, I need to know these things. You've been smiling like a mad man since you got out of the bathroom this morning. Pleeeeeeease!"

"There's not much to tell, to be honest." Draco answered, basically telling Blaise that he was keeping his mouth shut.

"Well, you were moody when you woke up. You go into the bathroom as if you could slap someone with your own hand, then when you've finished you're… Oooooooh I get it." Blaise said with a nudge and a wink.

Draco, suddenly realising what Blaise was implying, jumped in, "No nothing like that." Blaise's smile didn't falter, still. "I did not _wank_ over Potter. Seriously."

"Then how do you explain it?"

"I wasn't that awake when I went into the bathroom, Once I got into the shower, I remembered the chat I had with Potter last night, and it made me smile, okay?!"

.HPDM .

As time progressed, more people made it to breakfast, more people had morning conversations, and more people ate. As it got to the point when everyone was present in the Great Hall, everyone looked up as the noise of flapping wings overcame the chatter. Owls of all breeds and colours flew into the hall and began to drop mail for the students. A large Majority of the students subscribed to the _Prophet_ and as the students unfolded their papers, a collective gasp was hears as they all saw the front page.

**HARRY POTTER? HARRY POOFTER!**

_**I, Rita Skeeter, can reveal today that our saviour, Harry Potteris gay!**_

_**I witnessed the chosen one confessing his sexuality to his**_ _**friend, one Hermione Jean Granger, who seemed to take it pretty well, considering their fling in their fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not all details could be heard, but the essentials were audible. Would you allow our fate to be left in the hands of a limp-wristed teen?**_

_**I'll let you decide.**_

**MALFOY MONARCHY MAYHEM!**

_**In related news, Lord and Lady Malfoy will be in for a shock as my impeccable snooping caught me a double whammy.**_

_**Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy, has also confirmed that he is gay. Whilst talking to lifelong friend Blaise Carlos Zabini, Of Joaquin and Francesca Zabini, he told of his new found interest in the same sex. **_

**QUITE AN INTERESTING DAY THEY'RE GOING TO HAVE AT HOGWARTS TODAY!**

The hall stayed silent as they read and re-read the articles. Suddenly a boom of noise began as everyone began to ask questions to each other.

"Do you think she's lying?" "Oh My God!" "Damn, that's my chance gone." "Good for them." "Well, that was unexpected." "Do you think they're together?" "Poor Hermione!" "I'd love to see the Malfoys' reaction to this!!!"

A chorus of these carried on for a while, until the pandemonium was silenced by one lonely shout.

"A fag, Harry. You're a bloody FAG?!"

It was Ron. The person Harry had been friends with since his first day at Hogwarts; the person who had stuck by him through everything. Ron had put his life on the line for Harry, yet this seemed to be different.

"Answer me, Harry. Is this true, or has Skeeter really out done herself this time?" Ron said, pulling Harry up by his collar.

"Wow, I never thought you'd react like this, especially since Charlie's gay." Harry said, straightening his robes.

"Don't mention his name, you _know_ not to mention him. Now, just answer my question, Potter."

"Oh, so we've resorted to surnames already? Okay then, _Weasley_, she's right. I'm gay. I told Hermione yesterday and she seemed to be fine with it. I thought as my best friend, you'd be the same. But apparently not." Harry said, the hurt cutting through each word.

Harry stepped forward to place a hand on Ron's shoulder but before any contact could be made, Seamus jumped up and smacked Harry's hand away. "Don't touch him. You'd better be careful, Ron, he might try and get into your pants."

Harry looked at his hand and then back to his, apparently, former friends and said, "Yeah, Finnigan, because everyone knows homosexuality is a contagious disease. Won't want to catch it, would you?" Harry said, waving his hand in front of them, causing other members of Gryffindor, and some of the other houses, to laugh.

"Let's just go, guys, Potter might try and get one of us in the broom closet." Dean said, standing and steering his two friends away from Harry.

Harry stood there, a true look of shock and hurt etched onto his face. He couldn't believe them. The only people whose reaction he'd cared about and they took it the worst. Harry stayed staring at the door for a few minutes until he felt someone's arm entwine around his waist. He hadn't even noticed Hermione get up and walk around him. All he felt was the love emanating off of her body. He gripped onto and hid his face in her hair, for once thankful that it was so big so no-one could notice his tears.

Draco looked over to where Harry and Hermione stood, wishing it could be him that was doing the comforting. He could feel how upset Harry was and really felt the need to talk to him. He could hear muffled comments being made but he blocked them out as much as he could and his gaze never left the Gryffindors standing in the middle of the hall.

"Draco… Draco, Honey?"

Draco was brought back to his place once more by Blaise waving his hand in front of his face.

"What?" Draco said, his eyes still in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"Well, there's something to keep your spirits up. Potter's gay, too. And you thought you didn't have a chance!"

"I already knew he was gay. He told me last night, and I told him."

"Then why do you look like you've taken a stunner straight to the chest?"

"I want to know how that Skeeter woman found out. And did you see how he just got treated by his so-called friends. It's horrible. No-one was like that when you came out, were they?"

"No. And there's nothing remotely mean being said by our house about you. Frankly, I think they're pleased to have someone else to control me." Blaise said with a smirk.

"I need to see how he is." Draco said, whilst getting a piece of parchment. He quickly scribbled a note, got out his want and muttered _Permoveo Leo. _The piece of parchment suddenly came to life and took the shape of a tiny lion. Draco picked it up in his palm and said to it, "you know where to go."

The parchment lion bowed its head and leaped from Draco's hand and ran towards the Gryffindor table.

"That's a clever little spell you've got there, babe." Blaise said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is. Now I've got to go. I'll see you in Charms, okay?" And he got up and headed out of the Hall.

. HP .

Harry and Hermione stood there in their own silence for a while. Hermione could feel Harry's silent tears and just let him cry. It seemed as though he needed it. Harry just let the tears fall for several minutes and as they began to ease off, he felt something tugging at his trouser leg. He pulled away from Hermione and looked down to see a small lion.

"Hello there, little guy," Harry said as he picked up the parchment and began to stroke it. A smile formed on his tear stained as he thought of who it would be from. "What have you got for me then?" Harry asked, and immediately the animal unfolded and he recognised the perfect handwriting that was Draco's.

_Harry, _

_Are you okay? I saw what the bastards did._

_Come and talk to me, just follow the note._

_It knows where I am._

_Draco._

Once Harry had read the note, it folded back into the lion. Harry turned to Hermione and told her about the note. She nodded and gave him one last hug as he put the lion down and followed it out of the hall. They walked along the entrance hall, towards the main doors and went into a small door close to the main entrance. Sat there, on a desk was Draco.

As he heard the door open, Draco looked up and saw Harry standing there, still looking pretty upset. Draco stood up and gave Harry a small smile, which Harry took as an invitation to run over and envelope himself in the blonde's arms. Draco, at first, was a little surprised at how broken Harry seemed but soon let the thought go as he hugged the boy back and began to trace soothing circles on his back. A while later Harry pulled back, looked into Draco's eyes and formed a slight smile on his face.

"Sorry, Draco." Harry said, finally breaking the silence.

"Shh. Don't worry about it. If the same thing had happened to me I'd feel the same. Maybe not show it as much but the feeling would definitely be there."

"Thanks. So why did you want to see me?"

"I saw what happened with Weasleby and how hurt you looked. I wanted to make sure you're okay. We are friends now, aren't we? It's what friends do."

"That's what I thought. But apparently the memo didn't get out to my dorm mates." Harry said, hoisting himself onto the desk. "I really can't believe they did that, after everything we went through. I knew Ron had a short temper and may be a little funny with the idea but what he did was just…"

"Cruel." Draco finished, taking his place next to Harry.

"Yeah. So, I didn't really notice much after that little incident. What happened with you and your 'outing'?"

"Not too much really. I think the Slytherins are used to it, with Blaise, and thought to leave me be." Draco said, staring at his shoes. "According to Blaise, they're happy that there's someone to calm Blaise down now." He laughed, and to his surprise, so did Harry.

"And here, I thought that the Slytherins were the snarky, mean ones. Apparently we were all mistaken." Harry said, his smile growing.

"You're right. Look, we'd better be off to lessons, before any rumours start about us."

"Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot." Harry replied, his smile declining.

"Harry, try not to let it get to you. You've got Hermione in your lessons today, haven't you?" Harry nodded, "Well, then. She'll be there to help you through it. And I'm in double Potions at the end of the day. If anything gets to hard for you, write me a note, point your wand at it and say _Permoveo Serpentia,_ tell the note to find me, and it will. You'll get through it, I promise."

Harry and Draco both stood up and made their way to the door. Harry stopped and turned to give Draco one last hug.

"Thank you, Draco. I'm so glad we worked things out."

"Hey, no problem. We're kinda in the same boat too, being outed like that."

"True. Speaking of that, how did Skeeter know?

"Beats me." Draco said as they opened the door and headed for their respective classrooms.

**So… Do you remember the Buzzing that went on in the potions lesson? SKEETER!! In her animagus form :) **

**Thanks for reading && the second chapter should be up quite soon XD**

**Heven, SlytherinSceneKid, Katie-1369, Niccoyne12, Chibitachi-Chan, Sakikaiba, Slash Superqueen… Thanks For Reviewing!!!****ii Also got some new people on alert… I'd love to hear what you think!!!**

**See that biiiiiig button… Press that biiiiiig button. Tell me what you think… XD**


	9. NotesPrima Donna

**Authors Note!**

**Wow!! My chapters just keep getting longer!! GO ME!**

**Wonderful Thankies to my beta… XD**

**Disclaimer – Y'all know the usual jargon!**

**Warnings - Homophobia, Gryffindor Bashing.**

"_**Speech"**_** means parceltongue**

**Chapter 9 – Notes/Prima Donna**

Harry's little chat with Draco seemed to lift Harry's spirits a little. Maybe he could get through this day, and the next, and possibly more. He just needed to think about what he _did_ have. He had a supportive Hermione, a new friend in Draco and the majority of the school being accepting. But it was that one word. Majority. The people who weren't in that majority were his supposed best friend and close friends. He didn't care what the rest of the wizarding world thought about him; he wanted his friends by his side once more, telling him…

"Everything will be okay, Harry." Hermione said, cutting into Harry's thoughts as they waited outside Hagrid's hut. "I'm sure it was just the initial shock of it all that made them react like that."

"I hope so. It's not a great feeling when your best friend basically tells you, to your face, that he's disgusted with you." Harry replied, hanging his head, hiding behind his hair.

"I understand. You just wait, they've had some time to calm down and think about it. They'll come over and everything will be back to normal." Hermione tried, not even sure if she believed her own words. She was trying to cheer Harry up any way that she could, but knowing Ron, this wasn't just a little breakfast spat. She didn't want to raise Harry's hopes just for them to be knocked back down, but she had to do something. She couldn't exactly say something like 'well, Harry. I guess that's your friendship with Ron gone straight down the U-bend.'

"If you say so, 'Moine, if you say so." Harry said upon seeing the three people he now dreaded seeing the most.

The three boys were walking out of the castle doors and, even from that distance Harry could see the looks of hate and disgust smeared across their faces. Ron's, in particular. Harry's heart began to pound faster and faster as their footsteps grew closer. Harry turned and tried to concentrate on something else. _Anything _else, but he could hear them getting closer. He closed his eyes, hoping it would block out the sound and take his mind to his happy place, but he was literally knocked from his thoughts by Seamus' shoulder barging him several steps away from Hermione. As Harry stepped forward back to his place at Hermione's side, Ron stepped in and blocked Harry out of the circle.

"Hermione, what are you doing standing with _him_?" He sneered, the last word especially, as if it were poison on the tip of his tongue.

Hermione pushed past the boys and grabbed Harry's arm. "I happen to be with Harry, because he is my best friend. I'm supporting him through his life choice, like _friends _should do, Ronald."

"Don't you remember that I'm your best friend too? I'm sure you'd be a lot better off with us. With _me_."

"Oh, I do remember, Ronald. Oh, the good old days, yes. I did have a lot of good times with you, of course. But don't you remember that those memories also included Harry. Do you remember when you were his best friend? Do, you? Not that it was a long time ago." Hermione spat back

"Oh, 'Mione, don't you remember Weasley's academic troubles. Remembering yesterday is way too much for his brain. Don't you remember those headaches that you used to get, Weasley? The ones you used to suffer whilst we were doing out homework." Harry said, finally stepping out from behind Hermione, and his hair.

Hermione had to stifle her laughter as Harry gave Ron a sweet smile. It was a little too sweet for his liking, but it seemed to suit the situation. Ron stood static, gaping at Harry's sudden outburst. The comment about the headaches had been true, but he couldn't exactly admit that Potter was right. Ron stood for a few moments, resembling a fish, before Dean jumped in with his own retort.

"We weren't really friends with you. We never wanted to be. _I'd_ never even heard of you until I got to Hogwarts. Ron explained to me that you were famous and as soon as you were sorted into Gryffindor, we thought that we could maybe get something out of being The-Boy-Who-Lived's friends." He ranted, leaving Hermione's eyes filled with tears and Harry's fist clenched. "We couldn't exactly tell you that, but now you've given us a way out. Thanks Potter." Dean gave a malicious smile as he, Ron and Seamus walked off to the other end of the group they called their class.

As they walked, Ron turned around and yelled "Have fun with your Fag Hag, Potter. She's the only person you've got now." He turned and laughed with his other two friends, not noticing a very angry Harry storming towards him. Harry grabbed the shoulder of Ron's robes, spun him around so that they were face to face, and punched Ron square in the nose. As he hit the floor, his two friends scrambled to help him up.

Harry walked right up to the group of boys, brought his nose an inch from Ron's bloody one and whispered, "Don't you ever talk about Hermione in that way again. Or about myself for that matter. If you do, it'll be more than your nose that's in a bad way. Get it? _Good._" And with that, he walked away and rejoined Hermione, slinging his arm around her shoulders and giving her a friendly cuddle. At that moment, Hagrid turned up to start their lesson.

Harry didn't receive any more straight out abuse for that whole lesson but as the day grew on, it gradually fired up again. He didn't have anymore said to his face but that was what made it worse. He could hear whispering throughout each of his lessons. He didn't want to retaliate, however, because he wasn't entirely sure that the whispering was specifically about him. He was sure it was, but if he said anything wrong, he'd just look like a paranoid weirdo. He decided to keep it all in and try and get through his lessons. There _were_ some things he heard about his sexuality, all of which came from the obvious culprits. He'd made it through most of the day, ignoring comments and cutting out whispered conversations as best as he could, but by the time it was his Transfiguration Lesson, it all became too much. He could hear his name in every conversation. He thought he heard Professor McGonagall make comments about him, finding out immediately after, that she was just asking him a question.

He decided to finally write Draco a note. He had tried so hard not to add this burden on someone else's shoulders but now, he couldn't take it. He got out a spare piece of parchment and scribbled down what he needed. Harry picked up his wand and muttered the incantation Draco had told him, _Permoveo Serpentia_, still surprised that he remembered it off the top of his head. The parchment instantaneously rolled up and began hissing. He'd made a mini parchment snake. Hermione's eyes widened as Harry picked up the snake and hissed to the snake,

"_**I need you to find Draco. Can you do that for me, please?" **_

Harry smiled and let the snake down onto the floor as it hissed in reply, _**"Of course."**_

"Harry, how'd you learn to do that? I've only been able to make little birds. And what did you tell it?" Hermione whispered, surprise still eminent in her voice.

"Draco told me what to do if I wanted to talk to him while he's not nearby. He asked me earlier to let him know how I was coping through the day. I asked the snake to go and find him."

"How do you know if it will find him? How does the parchment know who Draco is?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know. Draco told me that all I have to do is tell the note to find him, and it will. I don't know how it does it, but apparently it works." Harry said, wondering the true answer, himself.

. DM .

Draco was aimlessly taking notes in Arithmancy, not really concentrating on what he was actually writing. He wasn't even sure if he had enough ink on his quill to be writing anything. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He was constantly thinking of Harry, and how he had been that morning. It was heart wrenching to know how hurt Harry was. As the picture of Harry's tear stained face drifted before his eyes, he heard a distant hiss and he suddenly felt something sliding up his leg.

At this abrupt intrusion, Draco found himself jumping a little in his seat. As soon as he looked in to his lap, his breathing began to regulate. A parchment snake was curled in his lap. He allowed his mouth to form a faint smile, which was suddenly turned into a smirk as the whole class turned to look at him as Professor Vector said,

"Is there something wrong, Mr Malfoy?"

"No, Professor." He replied, his smirk still lingering.

"Then, is there something that you find amusing?" Vector asked, crossing her arms across her chest, her foot beginning to tap irritatingly.

"Of course not, Professor. Just thought I felt something crawling over my leg. Nothing to worry about."

"Good. Now, where was I…?"

Professor Vector's voice drained from his ears as he looked back down at the note snuggled safely in his lap. He took one cautious look around as he opened the note. His breath caught as he read the words:

_Draco,_

_I thought I could take it, but I can't. They've got into my head and I can't concentrate._

_Hermione's doing her best, and I love her for it, but I need someone else. _

_Please Help!_

_Harry._

After reading the letter, it took all that he had in himself to not get up and run to find Harry. The rational part of his mind told him that was the wrong thing to do. It would reveal their new found friendship and be the spark to start off the rumour mill once more. He quickly grabbed a blank piece of parchment from his bag and composed a letter that he thought could cheer Harry up for the moment.

_Harry, _

_I really wish we had more of the same lessons today, I would be there alongside Hermione in a shot!_

_There's not really much I can do from here, to be honest. All I can say is that you're lucky you have Hermione with you. Keep with her, hold your head up and be as strong as we all know you are._

_There's only lunch and then we've got Potions._

_I'll be there to help with any problems that happen, don't worry. I'm sure my influence will help some others join the "Help Potter" bandwagon if needed!_

_Try not to worry so much, Okay?_

_Draco_

He read through what he'd written, making sure that it sounded ok to give to Harry. He was so apprehensive that he resorted to asking Blaise if it was ok, to which Blaise replied with, "You are just too cute, nowadays!" With that in mind, he grabbed his wand and muttered _Permoveo Leo _and a little lion appeared in his hands.

"Find Harry, please. Try to be as quick as you can, ok?" Draco whispered to the parchment and the response he received was the lion nuzzling against his cheek before leaping away towards the door.

. HP .

When Harry received the note, he felt a little better. He showed Hermione and she decided that she really needed to change her thoughts about the blonde Slytherin. He really seemed to want to help Harry and she was grateful for it. _I may have to thank him sometime,_ She thought. The rest of their Transfiguration lesson went as smoothly as could be expected. Ron and the others were still whispering between themselves, the rest of the class were still hit by the scandal that _the_ Harry Potter was gay. Those conversations in particular didn't exactly bother Harry; in fact he found it rather amusing. Something that Hermione pointed out made Harry feel even better about his situation; different girls of every year, even seventh, were distraught. Sniffling could be heard in his current lesson from girls he'd not even noticed before. Hermione noticed them glance at him and look away in despair. As Hermione told him, he began to have a little fun with it. Whenever he noticed someone look at him, he began to check his nails in girly fashion or he'd pout and flick his hair. Hermione was desperately trying to stifle her giggles as the sighs and sobs got louder.

"Wow, Harry, you seem to have cheered up a lot since this morning." Hermione said as she waved her wand and transfigured her raccoon into a fur hat, "What's got you so happy and confident all of a sudden?"

"I just think that I shouldn't let it get to me. It's how I am. I can't believe these girls are crying though. If they'd just told me they liked me, I might have not come out for a while." Harry said, transfiguring his turtle into a handbag.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter. 5 points to Gryffindor for an excellent first attempt." Professor McGonagall appeared cutting off the friends' conversation.

"That's great, Harry! Isn't that the first time you've ever got a transfiguration right first time? Well done!" Hermione said, hugging her friend.

"Yeah. I didn't even know I was doing it. I guess I can concentrate more now that this burden has been lifted off of my shoulders. Skeeter did me a wonderful favour, I must thank her one day."

Hermione raised her brow, sceptically. "Sure. Or it's something to do with a certain blonde who is sending you little parchment animals. I've never seen you with such a big smile after a crisis moment." She giggled as Harry blushed.

"Oh, shush 'Mione. That's not true!" Harry said, as he thought _Damn, this girl really is clever!_

As the class was dismissed, it seemed that Ron wanted to be first out of the classroom. His reasoning could either be because it was lunch and he was, as usual, hungry. Or it could be that he was avoiding eye contact with Professor McGonagall after he successfully managed to blast his beaver across the classroom, barely missing his Professor's head. You never really know with him.

Surprisingly for Harry, lunch was a relatively quiet affair. He didn't sit in his usual seat, due to the red-head who shot him a death glare as he entered the hall. But He and Hermione enjoyed themselves eating a light lunch and chatting about anything and everything. They found out new things about each other that they knew they would never have been able to talk about if Ron was there. They received no grief whatsoever from anyone on any of the 4 tables and for that, Harry was thankful.

.DM.

Draco entered the Great Hall with a rumbling stomach. The ache for two different reasons; 1. He was hungry, and 2. A certain troubled Gryffindor. Draco sat in his usual seat at the slytherin table and looked over the Ravenclaws straight to the space which Harry usually took on the Gryffindor table. Instead of seeing the black hair he was searching for, he was blinded by Weasley's hair. As Draco winced and lowered his eyes, Blaise looked to where Draco was to see what had happened and received similar treatment.

"Weasley hair glare?" Blaise asked holding his hands out as if to check he could still see.

"Yeah, damn that family's hair is brighter than _lumos_. You'd think they could turn it off or something." Draco replied, rubbing his temples.

"Why were you looking at Weasley anywa…" Blaise drifted off, suddenly remembering the topic of the day, "Oh. Potter. Got it. You didn't get a reply and now you're worried. Aww, babe that is so cute! You're not even together or anything and you're acting like this." Blaise cooed.

"Shut up, Blaise. I'm not acting like anything. I just wanted to know where he is. He was really upset, remember? I just want to know if he's ok. He had to spend a lesson with Weasley and his 'gang'."

Blaise giggled, "Wow, I never thought I'd hear that… EVER! Weasley and _his_ gang! I love it! It has a slight ring to it. Not a nice ring, though, how about a cheap copper ring? What do you think about that?"

"Blaise, you babbled again. I don't care about Weasley or any kind of ring to do with him. I can't see Harry anywhere." Draco said, still scanning the tables.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, He's over there." Blaise gripped the top of Draco's head and turned his head to the end of the Gryffindor table nearest to the doors. There, Draco could see Harry laughing with Hermione. "See, he's fine. Now eat your lunch."

Draco gave a little smile and turned to the food in front of him, satisfying both aspects of his stomach problem.

.DMHP.

The last 2 hours of the school day were going to be spent in the dungeons. The last time these particular students were in this classroom, a little scandal occurred, which soon became a large scale media scandal. Everyone was waiting to see what would happen this time.

"Do not take your seats just yet, class. I am placing you all in new places. You will have new partners. Whether you know them or not, like them or not, is not of my concern. You are to be professional. You are going to have to put petty disputes aside as the partners you receive today will be your partners for the rest of the year." Snape said as he made his way down the aisle in the centre of the classroom.

Upon hearing this, the class groaned; the loudest coming from the Gryffindors, who guessed that they would most probably get screwed over on purpose. Snape began reading out names and pointing to seats, there were some happy faces (mainly Slytherins) and some groans and attempted protests from the Gryffindors, thus losing them a bucket full of points for talking back.

"Weasley, Longbottom, sitting there," Snape said as he pointed to the cauldron right at the front of the classroom, "Right where I can see you. I don't want any casualties this year."

"But, Professor…" Ron started.

"10 points from Gryffindor for talking back. Are you not going to grasp the point?" Snape snapped as the boys sat sheepishly in their assigned seats. "Zabini, you're with Granger. And after the show they decided to put in yesterday, Malfoy, Potter, take a seat at the same cauldron, enjoy the year." He said with a smirk gracing his features.

.DMHP.

**Okayy!! There it is… I wasn't going to end there but I really wanted to post!!**

**Ty Very muchly to my reviewers… XD… YouBoughtTheFood, Katie-1369, Candicehrt, Hikaruu, Niccoyne12, Slash Superqueen and ChibiItachi-chan!**

**And of course to those who alerted & favourited me… iLOVEyou!**

**Now… What would I like you to do…? PRESS THE BIG BUTTON!!!!**


	10. Home, To The Place Where I Belong

**Authors Note!**

**Wonderful Thankies to my beta… XD**

**OMG My birthday was not long ago and guess what one of my presents was… A SIGNED PICTURE OF TOM FELTON SIGNED TO ME WITH LUCK AND LOVE FROM HIM!!! I HAVE NEVER SCREAMED AT A PRESENT BEFORE THAT MOMENT!!!!**

**Disclaimer – Y'all know the usual jargon!**

**Warnings - Homophobia, Gryffindor Bashing, Slytherin friendly, OOC Snape & Things that wouldn't **_**usually**_** happen in Hogwarts, but hey! It's fanfiction… I can do what I like lol!**

"_**Speech"**_** means parceltongue**

**Chapter 10 – Home, To The Place Where I Belong.**

Once everyone was in their seats, Snape turned to the class and began his usual opening lecture. They were making the Shrinking solution, a perfectly easy third year potion. He'd made sure it was a simple potion that they'd already done in order to test the new pairings that he had assigned. Well, one in particular, that happened to be right at the front for safety's sake.

As Hermione began writing down the instructions, she felt a gaze burning the side of her head. She looked up to see Blaise sitting, head on his hand, other hand out, waiting for her to shake it.

Hermione took the boy's hand in hers, "Zabini." She said softly shaking hands with her new partner.

"Call me Blaise." He replied, letting go of her hand. "Shall we put this little house rivalry aside? To be honest I find it quite petty." At seeing the strange look in Hermione's eyes, he continued to talk, "At least for this lesson. We're going to be partners for the year. We need to be civil for the sake of our grades."

Hermione finally snapped out of her stupor, "Okay, sure. You're right too; it is petty. The princes of the feud seem to be getting along too." She said with a little smile as she looked over at her best friend and his new partner smiling with each other. She turned back to Blaise and this time held her own hand out, "I'm Hermione, pleasure to meet you."

"Phew! I'm glad we got through that! I need to let you know that I like to chat while I'm brewing potions, I hope you don't mind?"

"That's perfectly fine. Chat away" Hermione laughed.

.HPDM.

"Hey, Draco, thank you for telling me about that spell. I'm glad I could talk to you earlier, I think it just got too much for me." Harry said as they began writing the list of ingredients.

"No problem, Harry, that's why I told you it. The snake was really cute. I've never been able to tell them where to go though. I tried and it never listened to me."

"I think you need to be a parselmouth for that one." Harry said with a little smile, remembering talking to the snake in his lesson.

"I never thought about that. Thank Merlin you can, or that note wouldn't have got anywhere." Draco laughed.

"Yeah, that would've been a nightmare." Harry joined Draco's laughing, "Speaking of nightmares, you've seen my work in potions before… Please say you'll help!"

"Sure, I'll explain what we're doing and why we have to do it. I'll have you brewing like a pro in no time." Draco smiled, getting up to collect the ingredients.

Harry sat and smiled to himself. _I have a new decent friend, and now I'll be able to learn potions properly and get a decent grade on my own. Brilliant!_ Harry's thoughts were cut off by Draco's voice.

"Harry, you coming? We do need ingredients to make this potion!"

Harry got up and followed Draco to the ingredients cupboard, leaving the rest of the class in a state of shock. _They're on first name terms? They're making jokes. Merlin's beard! What's this world coming to!?_ A few Gryffindors began humming with anger, one red head especially. _The faggot's now friendly with Slytherins; I'll show him he's made a huge mistake._

As they collected the ingredients, Draco began explaining the properties of each and why they were in this potion. Harry spent that time listening intently and suddenly realised that potions wasn't as difficult as he had believed it had been first through fifth years. He began repeating things back to Draco, remembering everything that the blonde said. He realised that he just needed to do some extra reading and he could do ok. He slowly realised that this could be the best lesson of potions that he had ever had – He would learn everything properly, and maybe even get a compliment from Snape, though he wasn't holding out hope on that one.

Everything was running smoothly in the lesson for a while. Harry was brewing a near-perfect potion and actually joining in with the brewing rather than letting Draco (formerly Hermione) do all of the work. They made it through most of the lesson brewing and keeping quiet conversation. At one point the conversation drifted over to the topic of their best friends who were partnered at the other side of the aisle, laughing with each other, having a rather animated conversation. Both were secretly glad that their friends got along.

They made it through most of the lesson without any trouble; human or potion-wise, it wasn't until Snape had collected the potions and proceeded to put them in the cabinet for marking that it all kicked off. Ron and the others started on Harry, shouting obscenities at him about his sexuality and now his new friendship. First, Hermione stepped in to help Harry, who was handling it pretty well, next gave way for Draco and Blaise to defend Draco and the other Slytherins being ridiculed. By the time Snape returned to his classroom, there were three Gryffindors being held down by a group of Slytherins and Harry Potter standing over them, glaring at the _Gryffindors_ with Draco Malfoy next to him. Snape actually thought he's entered the twilight zone when he realised that the Gryffindors were supposed to be Harry's close friends.

It took Professor Snape a while to snap out of his trance like confusion at the situation before him. By the time he'd come around, he had an entire class staring at him in shock and awe, with the exception of the whimpering Gryffindors still at wand point. As he began to speak, the class all jumped.

"What is going on here? Misters Weasley, Finnegan and Thomas you had better start explaining yourselves." The Slytherins who were holding the three boys down began to loosen their hold, until Snape continued, "No. They can stay there. Tell me what happened and the rest of the class can verify to me whether what you're saying is true."

"Well, we were packing away our things when I heard Malfoy and Potter laughing about my family. I went over to ask why they felt the need and they just attacked." Ron said, Dean and Seamus nodding in agreement.

"Oh, that's a downright lie and we _all_ know it." Harry spat down towards them.

"Well, Mr Potter, would you care to tell me what transpired? I'd appreciate the truth, if you don't mind."

"As you went to store our potions, Draco and I were discussing the potion, since he's helping me to understand the entirety of it, not just how it's made. Anyway, we were just talking when I heard Weasley and co. here start calling us names." Harry said.

"Oh, and what kind of names were included in this?"

"Faggot was used considerably, Professor." Draco cut in, "Any other words were all within the same context. They then decided that it would be a good idea to insult Slytherins whilst in Slytherin territory. As any other would, we decided that we would defend ourselves and housemates. The three of them tried to attack all of us and so we had no choice but to bind them and hold them down ready for your return."

The rest of the class all nodded in agreement to what their two classmates had said.

"Thank you very much. It would have been much easier if I had heard this story in the first place, but what else could I have expected from a Weasley. Thirty points from Gryffindor for attacking other students in a full classroom. 40 points to Slytherin for defending each other and your house." Snape said as he strode towards his office. "Oh and Mr Potter, 10 points to Gryffindor for inter-house unity. Class dismissed."

.DMHP.

By the time it got to dinner, word had spread about what had occurred throughout in _that_ potions lesson. Some stories were told slightly differently but that was just the Chinese whispers effect. All stories _did_ tell how it was started by the three Gryffindors and that Harry was against them and with Slytherins.

As Harry sat down with Hermione at the Gryffindor table, he was bombarded with questions from all years from his house, most of them were asking for the full story. He told each and every person that he just wanted to enjoy his dinner in peace but he wouldn't be left alone for 2 minutes.

He was getting more and more agitated. _How long is it going to be like this?!_ He thought. Just as he came back to earth, he heard a very unwanted voice.

"Here's the snake in lion's clothing." Ron said as he squared up to Harry.

"Piss off, Weasley. I really don't have time for you right now." Harry said, turning back to his dinner.

"Oh but you have time for the snakes, huh?" Seamus said, pushing past Ron to get to the front.

Harry rolled his eyes, _this is never going to end is it, _He thought to himself.

Harry got up and just barged past the little group and headed out the doors. As he was about to leave, he turned to the Slytherin table and shot Draco a look that said _Meet me outside somewhere, I need to talk to you please._

.HPDM.

Draco sat down to dinner and found himself considerably luckier that Harry looked. The majority of people who dared to even speak to him were already in that potions lesson, and any others knew not to pester him. All except one.

"Drake, what's this about you being all buddy buddy with Potter?" Pansy said, cozying up to Draco, as usual. "It's got to be a lie, hasn't it? A stupid rumour, aww my poor Drakey!"

"Pansy, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Drakey and can you _please_ let go of my arm." Draco replies prying his arm from Pansy's iron grip, "and yes, it's true. _Harry_ and I are trying to be friends."

Pansy's face distorted and she looked towards her dinner. No matter how much she liked to find out gossip, especially when it came to Draco, she knew to just leave it. She could tell through the tone of his voice. It said _if you say one more thing, I will hex your nose onto a part of the body that you know you wouldn't want it. _With that in mind, she simply replied with an "Oh." And she began to fill up on bread.

The rest of dinner went by pretty quietly for Draco, he enjoyed his meal and had a decent talk with Blaise (one without his squealing to be precise, he'd really taken to doing that a lot recently), but his smile soon faltered when he heard some familiar shouting coming from the Gryffindor table. He couldn't hear the exact words this time but from the look on Harry's face, he could tell that it was not celebration shouting. Harry suddenly jumped up from the table and stormed towards the doors. As his hand reached the huge handle, he turned and locked his green eyes with the grey of Draco's.

"Um… Blaise, I've just got to go for a second, you'll be ok, right?"

"Oh, so you're ditching me for your _new_ friend."

"Of course not, Blaise, I…"

"Don't you worry, I'll be ok. You go. Just. Go."

"Blaise, please don't be like this." Draco said with pleading eyes.

"Babe, I'm just messing with you! Go to your love. FLY MY PRETTY. FLY!" Blaise exclaimed, standing up waving his arms to Draco, who was walking away from the table.

"You're seriously not funny sometimes." Draco said over his shoulder, suppressing his laughter.

"Oh, but you so love it." Blaise said quietly to himself as he sat back down and waited for his dessert to arrive.

Draco walked out of the hall and stopped. _Shit_ he thought, _where the hell could Harry be? _Draco stood in the entrance hall and thought. And he thought _hard_. He tried to think back to anytime he had seen Harry outside of lessons and the places he could be. He racked his brain until he realised… Every time he had seen Harry on his own with his brooding, he had sat under the same tree, by the lake. Draco sprinted from where he was standing, out the doors and towards the lake. Sitting exactly where he thought, he saw Harry with his face in his knees. Draco ran straight to Harry's side and wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy.

Harry tensed as he felt arms around him. He looked up and his tearstained face met a very worried Slytherin. He immediately relaxed into the arms and his crying quickly stopped.

"You okay?" Draco said once he thought it was safe.

"I don't know. I don't think I can take much more of this. The questions. The ridicule. Can't I just be left alone?" Harry said, his voice sounding pretty controlled considering the tears he had shed. "How do you cope with it?"

"I don't really get any problems. I get left alone to be honest. People know not to even approach me when something has happened because they know they'll get nothing but a well aimed hex as an answer."

"Lucky you." Harry laughed. "I don't think I can go back to Gryffindor tower. Not after what's happened today."

Draco had an idea. _Could it work? Would he let it happen? Well, it's worth a try, isn't it?_ He stood up and held out his hand towards Harry. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Take my hand, and come with me. I have a plan."

Harry took Draco's hand and was suddenly dragged back up to school. He ran behind Draco feeling his arm being pulled from it's socket._ If Draco was as fast as this on a broom, he'd probably win a quidditch match! _They ran and ran, through the halls, down several different corridors. It took him 2 minutes of running to realise that they were getting deeper and deeper into the castle. It was beginning to get colder as they kept going. After a while, which to Harry seemed like forever, they stopped outside a portrait of a very sinister looking man.

"Um, Draco, what are we doing here?"

"I'm getting you help."

"Actually, where _is_ here?"

"Professor Snape's quarters. He should have finished dinner by now. Damn! I can't remember the password…"

"Why would Snape help me?"

"Screw it, I'll just knock." And he did just that, seemingly ignoring Harry's last question.

The portrait swung open to reveal the Potions master looking rather relaxed.

"Mr Malfoy?" He then glanced to the boy next to the blonde and raised an eyebrow. He then looked between the boys and smirked at the joint hands. "_With_ Mr Potter. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could help us, Professor. Well, more specifically help Harry." Draco said, biting his lip and hoping this could work.

"Come in." Snape moved aside and allowed the boys through, both still grasping each other's hand, and closed the door. "Now, explain."

Draco and Harry then explained the entire situation from the beginning. Harry described his feelings and Draco explained everything else, since Harry seemed to be getting emotional again.

"And I was wondering if Harry could seek sanctuary in Slytherin house for a while, just until Weasley calms down."

Snape's face twisted in consideration.

"Please, sir. I wouldn't ask unless I really needed it. I can't take any more of them. You saw what happened in potions today. They're getting worse." Harry was close to tears by the time he stopped talking and Draco had his arm draped over his shoulders in an attempt to calm and comfort him.

"Well, Mr Potter. I'm just going to have to say one thing." Harry lowered his eyes to the floor in defeat. "Welcome to Slytherin."

.HPDM.

**Okay so I am apologising for the very late update, my exams are finally over… NO MORE SCHOOL EVER!!!! So my updates should come a bit quicker now… I hope you review… you can review slap me if you like.. even if you enjoy this chapter, I think I deserve it!!!! xD**

**Thank you to all the reviewers and favouriters, I hope you stick with me… ******

**Loooooves,**

**Nee.. Aka Idina Malfoy!!! xxx**


	11. Welcome To Paradise

**Authors Note!**

**Wonderful Thankies to my beta… XD**

**Disclaimer – Y'all know the usual jargon!**

**Warnings - Homophobia, Gryffindor Bashing, Slytherin friendly & Things that wouldn't **_**usually**_** happen in Hogwarts, but hey! It's fanfiction… I can do what I like lol!**

"_**Speech"**_** means parceltongue**

**Chapter 11- Welcome to Paradise**

"Sanguine" Draco said to, what Harry believed to be, an empty brick wall. To his surprise, the bricks began to shuffle and separate, similar to how he entered Diagon Alley, before first year. Draco led Harry through the arch that had formed. "That's the password for now. It's Latin for 'blood'; you'll be able to remember that, won't you?" Harry nodded in response. "Better still, will you be able to remember your way back here?"

"I should be ok, Draco, my directional skills aren't too bad." Harry replied, thinking about the Marauder's Map.

"It is pretty difficult though," came a new voice, "even I get confused as to where I am, this is my sixth year for Pete's sake!"

"Blaise, seriously, can you keep your nose out of a conversation for 5 minutes?" Draco said, turning to his best friend, face in a mock scowl.

"What!? It's not like it was anything important. To be honest, I think I saved Harry. You were rambling." Blaise said, holding his hands up in defence towards Draco. He then turned to Harry, "I'm actually surprised you even got a word in edgeways."

"Oh, I don't mind really, it's pretty cute if you ask me." Harry said smirking as he watched Draco's face turn slightly pink.

"I think we're going to get along perfectly fine. Oh dear! Where are my manners, I haven't even introduced myself properly." Blaise said, beginning to get in a fluster, meanwhile, Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm Blaise Zabini, Draco's absolutely wonderful best friend, as you can tell." He held his hand out and wore a huge smile on his face.

"Lovely to meet you officially Blaise, I'm Harry Potter. You may also know me as The-boy-who-lived or the Chosen One. I'm Draco's new friend, I guess" Harry laughed.

Draco just sat down and watched the exchange between the two boys with a smile on his face. He was incredibly happy that they were getting along so well. He wasn't so worried about Blaise's reaction to Harry, but more so on Harry's reaction to Blaise's extravagant personality. He was sure that Harry wasn't used to anyone like Blaise because, to be honest, in Hogwarts, Blaise is one of a kind.

"Hold on a second, Dray. What's Harry doing in here anyways? You even told him the password, not that it bothers me, Harry, I wasn't trying to offend you or anything, I only just thought about it. I think you're a nice guy and everything but I don't think Professor Snape will be most impressed. " Blaise said, after a sudden realisation of the situation and only stopped when he felt Draco's hand on his shoulder.

"Blaise, breathe. In and out. Slower…_ Slower_. Seriously, I don't want to tell your mother how you died from a lack of oxygen because you almost accidentally offended someone." Draco said, sitting Blaise next to him and began stroking his hair in an attempt to calm him down. "Sorry, Harry, he does this a lot. He seems to think that his lungs have an eternal supply of oxygen that he can use. He doesn't realise that breathing helps significantly. OW!" Draco then began nursing the spot on his stomach that Blaise had slapped.

"It's okay. I get it. It doesn't look to difficult to calm him though, I mean, Hermione is a nightmare to get to shut up when she does that. I'd say you're a lucky one, Draco." Harry replied, taking a seat in the armchair opposite the Slytherins.

"No, it's not too hard, I suppose. I think it's just the right people, using the right technique. Like, if Parkinson tried it, I think he'd get worse and start to blab about how he really feels about her."

"Her face, her make-up, her clothes and don't even _start_ me on the hair!" Blaise jumped in, his insults on the tip of his tongue.

"_Blaise."_ Draco said, in an I'd-shut-up-if-I-were-you fashion.

"Okay, okay. So why is Harry here? You never got to answer that question."

But before Draco could answer, Harry jumped in to answer the question himself." Well, you've seen all of the trouble I've been getting from some of the Gryffindors. After I walked out of dinner, I was sitting by the lake. I began to think about how it would be once I got into the dorms tonight and began to freak out. I didn't know how to take it. That's when Draco found me, I was pretty upset, I told him how I was feeling and he just sat and looked after me for a little while" Blaise looked at Draco with a smile that said 'I bet you enjoyed that'. He then nodded to Harry to carry on, instead, Draco carried on the story.

"I came up with an idea and took Harry to Professor Snape. We spoke to him and requested sanctuary for Harry within Slytherin. He was a little against the idea at first, but Harry explained everything completely and Snape thought it was an ok plan for now. It's not permanent but Harry's safe until it all dies down."

"Cool, so we've got a new guy in our dorms?" Blaise asked.

"I guess so. We should check if Harry's things have been moved yet; the house elves must have done it by now." Draco said, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea." Harry said and the three boys headed up towards the dorms.

They walked past several doors, there were many more than were in Gryffindor tower. Harry's eyes widened as they kept walking past door after door. The hall seeming to get longer and longer.

Upon seeing the surprise in Harry's eyes, Blaise explained, "In Slytherin, the dorms are split into doubles or triples. Many of the parents complained about the fact that their children had to share with five other students, Dumbledore had the castle change the layout of the Slytherin dorms. This happened quite a while ago, I'm not sure when exactly."

"Oh, okay. You guys are lucky then. I really wish I'd listened to the sorting hat now. I would have has so much more fun in Slytherin."

"What!? What did you say about the sorting hat? What do you mean?"

"Oh, I was meant to be put in Slytherin, but I asked the hat not to, bit of a shame if you ask me."

"But… But…"

"Here we are, Blaise, I'll explain later, okay?" Draco said as the came to a halt in front of the correct door.

All three looked at the door and smiled. The silver plaque in the middle of the door said,

_Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_Mr. Blaise Zabini_

_Mr. Harry Potter_

They opened the door to find a large dorm with three beds situated within. There was three of everything else that they could need and they found Harry's trunk at the end of the new bed. Harry jumped onto his bed and sighed. He seemed to find comfort in the green and silver hangings around him.

"I'm pretty knackered, guys. I think I'm just gonna get washed up and go to bed." Harry said, receiving nods from the two boys. With that, he gathered up everything he needed and went into the bathroom.

"So… I guess you're happy about this little arrangement, huh?" Blaise said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I am actually. I'm really glad I could help Harry. He really needs this and I'm happy I'm the one who's there."

"Sure… You didn't come up with the idea for any other reasons. Say, him sleeping in the same room as you?"

"No, Blaise that is not the reason. That's nice but not the sole reason. Jeez! I'm not like you, am I? I can keep it in my pants and…"

Draco's jaw suddenly dropped as Harry emerged from the bathroom in only a pair of loose fitting pyjama bottoms (in Slytherin green, would you believe). Harry seemed not to notice the sudden silence or the two sets of eyes that bore into him.

"I see why you like him, babe" Blaise whispered, snapping Draco out of his stupor.

"Yeah, so do I, Blaise. So do I."

The other boys then got ready for bed and within 10 minutes they were all about to get under their covers when Harry walked over to Draco and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for everything today. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'd always help out a friend in need" Draco said, returning the hug.

As Harry walked back to his bed, Blaise suddenly said, "Oi! Where's my goodnight hug? I can't sleep without my goodnight hug, Harry!"

Harry laughed and walked over to hug the other boy. "Even though this is the first night I'm here, making that the worst excuse ever, I'll hug you anyway."

There was then a resounding "Goodnight" and the lights went out and the boys all fell asleep immediately.

**Well, here it is!! Let me know what you think please!!! Loooooves, Nee.. x**


	12. Looking Well and Dressed To Kill

**Authors Note!**

**Wonderful Thankies to my beta… XD**

**I'm sorry about the lateness but I have had probably the MOST stressful time of my life. I go away on holiday with my friends *good* **

**But I get swine flu out there *bad* **

**Then I go out when I get back *good* **

**And my drink gets spiked *bad***

**I crash my car *bad***

**I get done for drink driving *VERY BAD!!!!***

**Disclaimer – Y'all know the usual jargon!**

**Warnings – I might as well keep the same warnings as in the other chapters… xD**

**There is a time skip in this chapter and I have changed a little bit in the first chapter, the story now begins near the beginning of the year, not June… What was I thinking starting a story at that time anyway!!!!!????**

**Chapter 12 – Looking Well and Dressed To Kill**

As September turned to October, Harry began to really enjoy his time at Hogwarts. He was up to date on all of his school work, he was able to brew a decent potion by himself and understand _why_ each ingredient was needed and he was finally receiving less grief from his former housemates. All of this progress was due to his friends, some old and some new. Harry, Draco, Blaise and Hermione spent a lot of time together around the school. They could be found studying in the library, out by the lake chatting or sitting together in lessons. Hermione began to feel like the ultimate Fag Hag, but that didn't faze her. She enjoyed being able to talk about anything and not have to worry about the gossip girls spreading her secrets.

Harry's stay in the Slytherin dorms hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone in the school. The other Slytherins were, for the most part, shocked to see Harry Potter sitting on the sofas in their common room. The fact that he was laughing and joking with Draco and Blaise made it all the weirder, yet more understandable. After his first night, Harry awoke to find a green and silver tie sitting with his school robes and a Slytherin badge in the place of the Gryffindor badge. He put it on and when he asked Professor Snape why he had it, the only answer he received was "I will not tolerate any red and gold in my house, you may as well fit in a little more, don't you think?" Day by day, other students began to become accustomed to seeing Harry sitting at the Slytherin table, wearing Slytherin robes, walking with Slytherins and sitting with them during lessons. At first they were worried as to why it had happened but after seeing that he had not been harmed, they calmed and their stares were lessened.

October turned out to be a pretty normal month for the group. Well, as normal as it could be for the friends. Harry and Draco were getting closer and were able to confide in each other quite often and continued to send notes throughout classes, some more serious than others. Some of their notes caused them trouble with their professors due to inessential laughter from the two boys, both of which had to serve several hours of detention for their disruptions.

.HPDM.

"Harry, guess what?" Blaise cooed as he sat next to the brunette.

"What?" Harry said, adjusting his position so that he could face Blaise.

"Well, as you know, tomorrow's time for our first Hogsmeade visit," Harry nodded for Blaise to continue, "Well, I wanted to let you know that Draco and I are giving you a make over." Blaise began clapping his hands triumphantly.

"But I don't…"

"That wasn't a request, Harry" Draco cut in, sitting on the sofa opposite the two boys. "It was a demand. We are _telling_ you that we are going to drag you through several stores tomorrow and you will enter this castle a new person." Draco smirked.

"Oh. Ok then. I guess this could be fun." Harry managed to say through his shock.

Blaise began to bounce up and down on the sofa, "So, Harry, first off we're going to get your hair done, and then off to find you new clothes, because frankly, you need an entirely new wardrobe. You'll get casual outfits and some more formal suits and robes. We could stop at some point for lunch, but I'm not sure yet. We'll have to determine that one while we're out. I usually have too much fun shopping that I forget that I need food to function." Blaise suddenly stopped and began breathing deeply to himself.

"Well done, Draco, _you_ got him babbling. And what's wrong with how I look?" Harry asked standing and circling for extra measures.

"Nothing." Draco said. _Nothing at all, I love how you look._ Draco added on in his head. "You just need a little tidying up. We're not going to do anything too drastic, don't worry. Just a bit of neatening and tailoring. You'll have fun, I promise." He smiled to Harry, who blushed and returned the smile.

"Fine. I'll try to have as much fun as I can. I have to tell Hermione about this, I think I'm gonna need her help tomorrow." Harry laughed as he moved to the other side of the table to sit next to Draco, leaving Blaise in his calm trance.

"Oh, she already knows. She's known for about a week. Blaise asked her about it in potions. I believe her exact words were, 'I can't believe _I_ didn't think of that a long time ago.'" Draco said, laughing more at the fact that Harry's cheer seemed to die down.

"What? Why didn't she tell me?!" Harry said through his newly donned 'betrayed look'.

"Blaise asked her not to…"

"And Blaise _always_ gets what he wants!" Blaise cut in, out of his trance, yet still seemingly calm.

The smirk Blaise directed at Harry began to worry Draco; it seemed, almost, predatory.

"Oh, really, does he?" Harry replied, sending back the same look to Blaise.

_Okay, that worries me a little more, _Draco thought.

The three friends sat and continued to chat through the rest of the evening until they decided that it was a good time to go to bed. According to Blaise, they needed their beauty sleep, especially Harry, since he had to look his best for them to find his best looks.

Harry and Blaise slept peacefully, anticipating the day ahead. However, Draco was lying awake still mulling over the look he watched his two friends share. _Blaise knows I like Harry, He wouldn't do that to me, would he?_ Draco drifted off to a restless sleep after a few hours of emotional conflict.

.HOGSMEADE.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and content. He stretched his body as he sat up and grabbed his glasses off of the bedside table. As he slipped them on to his nose he found himself looking directly at a very awake Blaise, who was sitting cross legged on his own bed, completely ready for the day. That's when it dawned on Harry. It was makeover day. He had been hoping that it was all a bad dream and that he's just be going to Hogsmeade to have fun with his friends. But no. There would be no fun for Harry today. Apparently, Harry was not allowed to have fun.

They all made it through breakfast happily; laughing about Blaise's supposed plans for Harry. Most of which happened to be exaggerations just to give the Gryffindor a little scare. It took Harry a while to realise that it wasn't going to go exactly as Blaise had been making out, then again, Harry didn't realise it by himself, he received a little help. After a while, once Harry had become so mortified by Blaise's talk of waxing that he refused to touch his breakfast, Draco decided that they had tormented poor Harry enough and said, "He _is _joking, you know."

Harry gave a little nervous laugh, realising that he should've noticed that point. Blaise, still in the throng of all his best 'makeover tips', carried on listing things that Harry could have done, this time Harry joined in and laughed along, knowing that it wouldn't really happen like that.

After they had finished their breakfast, they all ventured back to their dorms to collect their cloaks and their money and travelled back up to the main entrance, where Hermione was waiting for them. Harry sent a mock glare her way, which caused her to give out a little laugh.

"I can't believe you were in on this 'Mione, you're supposed to be my best friend." Harry said to her, trying to keep his scowl, which was proving to be difficult as a smile was threatening to break through.

"I am your best friend, Harry. I really think you need this. You need to get out of Dudley's hand-me-downs and get into something a little more… You. And besides, no matter how much everyone seems to love the messy look of your hair. We need to desperately need to control it. I'm sure I've seen your hair start moving on its own."

"'Mione, you have spent way too much time listening to Blaise. You sounded so much like him. Hang on, did he tell you to say this to convince me to actually _want _this makeover?" Harry said, sending a look directly to Blaise, who held his hands up, claiming to have nothing to do with it all.

"Well, is it working?" Hermione said, taking a step closer and leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.

"A little, I guess."

"Well, Blaise didn't tell me to say that at all, and you know it's true." Hermione said, placing her arm around his waist.

The carriage ride's conversation topic consisted of Blaise's order for the day. He had formulated a short list on a piece of parchment:

**Makeover Day for H.**

**Hair at Wizard Cuts**

**Clothing at every decent store Hogsmeade has to offer**

**Shoes at Dragon Hide Etc.**

"…And then its should be time to go back to Hogwarts." Blaise said after reading his list to the group.

"Blaise, there's no mention of a time to stop and eat. What about lunch?" Harry said

"We will eat if, and only _if_, there is time for it. This could be a long day unless you cooperate. Shall we make a deal? If you enjoy yourself and help us when we ask, you get to eat. Deal or no deal?"

"That's a little mean, don't you think?" Harry stated, receiving three identical smirks. "Fine, deal. But it's a very mean deal. I'd say it was verging on blackmail"

And so it began. They stepped out of the carriage and Blaise grabbed Harry's hand and began to drag him off to their first stop on Harry's journey from drab to fab. Wizard Cuts was the best salon in Hogsmeade and was the sort of place that was appointment only, weeks in advance. Blaise had, in fact, booked the appointment as soon as Harry had settled into Slytherin. He had planned this day since then, and managed to keep it quiet for that long, for which he was incredibly proud of himself.

The four friends stepped through the doors and were immediately attended to by a very excitable hairdresser.

"Mr Zabini, I was delighted to get your call when I did. It is an honour to be working for someone such as yourself. And to be asked to cut the hair of one Harry Potter, you have seriously made my life complete. Pleasure to meet you Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy, good to see you again. And, you are?" The hairdresser said, finally motioning to Hermione.

"This, Roman, is Ms Hermione Granger, the other person I was talking about, you said you may have time to fit another person in, just for me." Blaise said, giving his sweet little smile.

"Of course, of course. I saved our dear Carmen to see to Ms Granger."

Hermione suddenly realised what was going on. "Blaise, you didn't!" She gasped.

"Oh but he did." Draco said, smirking. "We thought you'd like to finally be able to get a brush through your hair without excruciating pain. Your hair needs looking after too. And they'll give you products and teach you spells to change it up after it's sorted. Trust us, okay?"

Hermione nodded with a little smile as she was led off to a seat and the hairdresser began her work.

"I freed my entire day so that I could style your hair myself, Mr. Potter."

"All day? It's not really going to take that long, is it?" Harry said with a slight tone of disbelief in his voice.

Roman laughed, "Of course not, Mr Potter. Your hair shouldn't take long; I just thought I may need the rest of the day off to recover from the shock and excitement." Harry and Draco both rolled their eyes at this comment.

Harry was led off to sit in a chair and stare in wonder at what Roman was doing. He really was magic. With his wand, he was chopping, lengthening and styling Harry's hair. By the time he was finished, Harry was pleasantly surprised. Roman had been able to control his unruly hair, not to say that he had completely lost his look, Harry now had a flattened fringe that swept across his forehead, just edging over his eyebrows, covering his tell-tale scar. The rest of his hair had been calmed. It kept its messy look but it looked neat. Roman mentioned that Harry could still style the back of his hair like it was before, but it was best to sort it out first, since it was a bit of a nightmare before. Once Hermione was finished, everyone looked to her with big grins on their faces. Her wild, frizzy hair was now replaced with loose, bouncy curls. Her hair also had snippets of colour a shade lighter than her own, 'just to bring out the natural highlights'. She had been taught by her stylist how to make her hair straighter and how to tighten the curls, so she could have her hair however she felt.

"Roman, you have really outdone yourself this time," Blaise said as he gazed between Harry and Hermione.

"I agree, this is definitely better. Much better," Draco added.

They paid the receptionist the money that they owed and after a large collection of 'Thank you's' were shared between customer and stylist alike, the friends were off for their next stop. Blaise ended up taking Harry through each and every clothes shop that he believed worthy, which happened to mean nearly every shop except the one that sold second-hand garments. Harry began to participate as the day wore on, trying to choose things for him self and even enjoying trying the outfits on and waiting for the opinions of the others. By the time they had finished, they had successfully brought out every shop of anything in Harry's size, giving Harry a completely new wardrobe full of both casual and formal outfits, muggle and wizarding alike. After this, shows seemed to follow the same pattern, Harry even received an emotional moment from Blaise, who ended up teary eyed and 'so incredibly proud of what he had created'. With this moment came a group hug, two of the four people more happy with the proximity than the others.

"Now, Harry. I know it's too late for lunch, but I don't want to back down on my end of the deal, so I guess its food time. Where do you want to eat?" Blaise said, linking his arm through Harry's.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not overly hungry. But I could do with a drink."

"Broomsticks anyone?" Draco said bringing himself and Hermione to their level and joining them on to form a chain.

They then set off for the Three Broomsticks and spent the rest of their day there, laughing and joking about things that had come to pass over the last month that they had spent together. Hermione enjoyed hearing about things that she wasn't around for, and couldn't believe some of the things the boys had done.

"I think its time I finally give in and let my bladder take over. I really need to pee" Harry said, standing up.

"I'll join you Harry, I think you've spurred my bladder on. Thank you O' Mighty One!" Blaise laughed, taking Harry's arm and leading him off to the toilets.

"You don't mind me going too, Hermione? All this talk about piss has got me needing to go," Draco said, looking apologetically towards her.

"Sure, go pee, and here I thought it was only girls who went in groups." Hermione giggled as Draco left the table.

Her giggle was cut off when she suddenly saw a slightly angry, slightly upset Draco storm out of the toilet, being pursued by a flushed Harry shouting for him, followed by a smirking Blaise.

_What. The. Hell?_ Hermione thought as it looked as though disaster had struck.


	13. Best Friends Cannot Be Trusted

**Authors Note!**

**Wonderful Thankies to my beta… XD**

**See… I go on holiday and I end up writing more than one chapter… OH THE JOYS OF A LAPTOP!!**

**This is going to be pretty short, as will the next couple, but I will get them out quickly =]**

**Disclaimer – Y'all know the usual jargon!**

**Warnings – I might as well keep the same warnings as in the other chapters… xD**

**So, We're gonna go a few minutes ahead so y'all can find out just what happened in the bog xD ***_**For anyone non-British, who may not understand, Bog means toilet :)***_

**Chapter 13 – Best Friends Cannot Be Trusted**

Harry and Blaise walked to the toilets together in a companionable silence. The toilets were surprisingly empty for a Hogwarts visit day. Harry used the urinals as Blaise entered a cubicle. They began a random chat about the day they'd had whilst they relieved themselves.

"You know, you _really_ are looking good now, Harry." Blaise said. Harry stilled as he realised that the voice was suddenly closer. "_Really _good" He purred into Harry's ear.

"Um… Thanks, Blaise. It was all thanks to you I guess." Harry replied, nervous of the fact that Blaise was in such close proximity whilst he was peeing.

"No, no. You already have a great _body,_" the last word emphasised as Blaise looked down to Harry's manhood. "I just accentuated what you've got and now you look gorgeous."

Harry suddenly felt self conscious; he hurriedly finished peeing and put himself away. He turned and realised that he was now nose to nose with Blaise.

"Well, um, thanks Blaise. You're not so bad yourself, I guess." Harry gulped; _He's a little to close for comfort_ he thought.

"Oh, you think?" Blaise said as he lifted his hand to rest on Harry's cheek.

Harry began a debate with himself about what was going on. _Harry. You like Draco. Hold out for him. He'll realise you like him soon enough. _The good side of Harry said, whilst his bad side argued; _Blaise is here, and he seems pretty willing. Go for it. You need someone, it's not all about Draco, is it?_

"Yeah," Harry managed to breathe out as his eyes directed to Blaise's tongue, which darted out to lick his lips.

"We'd look great together, wouldn't we, Harry. Two gorgeous blokes like us need each other." His other arm snaked out around Harry's waist

_What about Draco, Harry? _Harry's mind dropped in.

"Blaise, I don't think we should. I don't think I'm ready for that." His good side was taking over. He didn't want to mention Draco yet. Only Hermione knew about that. Not being ready was the first excuse he could think of.

"Really? Are you sure about that one?" Blaise said as he leaned closer to Harry.

Harry took a step to the side, out of Blaise's grasp. "Yes, I'm sure. Sorry Blaise."

Blaise threw his arms in the air. "This is about Draco, isn't it? You like him, don't you." Harry's eyes widened, but quickly became impassive as to not give anything away. "He always gets the guys looking at him, not me. Sure I've shagged a load of guys but none of them want anything more. It's just not fair."

Harry stepped towards Blaise and held his face in his own hands. "Breathe, Blaise. It's not Draco. I'm just… worried about what people will say," another excuse, "I don't want it starting again. The comments have only just stopped, I don't need it again." He lowered his hands as he realised that Blaise had calmed down.

The door creaked open, revealing a flash of blonde that neither of the other two seemed to notice. Draco had heard the voices and wondered what they could possibly be talking about in the middle of a public toilet.

"We can keep it quiet, Harry. Between the two of us." Blaise said, bringing his hand back up to Harry's cheek.

_What the fuck is Blaise doing!? He knows how I feel about Harry. Why would he do that to me? _Draco thought as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"I don't think I could keep anything from Draco and Hermione," Harry said, still a little uncomfortable with the proximity.

_He said my name first,_ Draco smiled as he thought Harry might like him back, and deny Blasé.

"Then we can tell them. I like you, Harry." Blaise stroked Harry's cheek lightly with his thumb.

_Oh no he didn't, _Draco gasped as he realised that's Blaise was drawing Harry in with hidden affectionate promises. _Oh, he's good._

"Really? _You_ like _me_?" Harry said, almost leaning into Blaise's hand.

_Don't fall for it Harry, please. _Draco thought, pleadingly.

"Really, Harry. Just trust me. We can tell the others when we get out there, yeah." Blaise said as he licked his lips and moved his face closer to Harry. All Harry could manage was a nod before their lips connected in a tender kiss.

As soon as Blaise began to deepen the kiss, they both heard a gasp and looked up. Harry's eyes connected with Draco's, he could see the hurt that resided in the pools of mercury.

"Draco?" Harry said quietly, but The doorway was already empty and the door was closing. "Draco," He said a little louder, removing himself from Blaise and rushing towards the door. He followed Draco as fast as he could, constantly calling his name, hoping the blonde would turn around. Both boys were swiftly out of the pub and stalking through the streets of Hogsmeade.

Back in The Three Broomsticks, Blaise sat back down at their table and was face to face with an angry and confused Hermione.

"What have you done, Blaise?" She commented once she saw the smirk plastered on his face.

"Helped. They both needed a push in the right direction. You wait, they'll be thanking me later. Maybe even later tonight. I do feel bad about taking advantage but I'll explain myself when the words 'thank you, Blaise' come from both of them." He said, finishing the last of his drink. "Shall we venture back to the castle, madam?" Blaise said, standing up and offering his arm towards Hermione.

"We shall, sir. As long as you explain this psychologically twisted plan of yours." She said, looping her arm through his.

"Well…" He began as they left the pub and began a walk back to the castle.


	14. I Know You Want Me

**Authors Note**

**Oh, well here I am again!! Yaaaahhhhh!! Hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer – Jargon busters arrived and stole the one from this chapter, they're in other chapters though :)**

**14 – I Know You Want Me**

For the rest of the day, Draco had been avoiding Harry. He had made it completely obvious to the ex-Gryffindor, who didn't seem to get the point for a while. It took about 2 hours for Harry to realise that Draco genuinely didn't want to see him, and after this realisation, he left well enough alone and stopped following Draco around. Meanwhile, Draco ventured to the dungeons, in the hopes of getting some space from both boys, having not seen Blaise since the incident. He muttered the password and stepped through the entrance only to see someone he really didn't want to encounter for a while. He had hoped that Blaise wouldn't notice him come in and leave him to brood alone, but as soon as his footsteps made their noise, Draco's eyes met with Blaise's, and it wasn't pleasant.

"Um.. Drake, how much of the conversation did you hear this afternoon?" Blaise asked, playing innocent. Draco couldn't know about his little scheme yet, could he.

"Enough." Draco snarled, trying to get past. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go to our room to be _alone."_

At that moment, Blaise saw Harry's head appear through the entrance, _even_ _better,_ Blaise thought, _this plan could be done and dusted quicker than I thought._

"Look, Draco. I know you like Harry. I know! But after everything we did today and… Merlin, I thought you wouldn't mind. Honestly, I didn't do it to hurt you or anything."

"You know I like him and yet you still went for it."

_Draco likes me!? _Harry thought, suddenly realising what he'd done.

"But you weren't doing anything about it, were you. I wasn't gonna wait around, Draco."

"You're making this sound like a contest where Harry's the prize. Harry seemed like the kind of guy who likes being a friend first, someone who deserves to be treated well and asked out at the right time. I haven't found the right time yet. It seems like he doesn't care about that anymore. A toilet, Blaise. How romantic."

"Draco, I am genuinely sorry about what I did. I didn't know he meant so much to you. I didn't realise I'd hurt you so much. From the way you said, he deserves so much better than me. He deserves you." Blaise said, taking Draco's hand into his own, shocked that the blonde didn't let go.

"Yeah, well it seems like he wants you. After what I saw, he likes you, not me." Draco said, shoulders slumping in defeat.

At that moment, Blaise saw Harry run back from where he came, obviously going to find Hermione. _Phase 2, complete, I guess, _Blaise thought, hoping Hermione would keep up with her new part of the plan.

"Are you mad, Drake? The only reason he was so hesitant about it was because of you."

"Me and Hermione, you mean."

"No, just you." Blaise then used the hand that he was holding to take Draco over to the sofas, shooing some third years out of the way so that they could sit in their favourite spot.

"I heard what he said. He basically denied any feelings for me."

"Drake, seriously, when did you become so dense. He likes you and he just didn't want me to know." Draco raised his eyebrow sceptically, "Believe me, I know boys. He likes you and doesn't know you like him back. Just try and talk to him, maybe you can coax out a confession and you two can get together."

"I don't know. He seemed pretty happy to get with you."

"Suuuuure that's just because I'm so damn awesome. I could tell he wasn't all there during the kiss."

Suddenly a little parchment snake slithered along, up Draco's leg and into his lap. Draco gave a little smile as he opened it.

_Draco, please meet me in the room of requirement, I think we need to talk. Harry x_

Before Blaise could even ask what it was about, Draco was out the door and making the long journey to the seventh floor. Blaise picked up the piece of parchment and smiled to himself, "Well done, Hermione, well done." He said, and relaxed back in his chair, confident in yet another one of his schemes.


	15. HereGoesNothin'

**Author's note – **

**HELLO AGAIN!! Wow I really am making progress, aren't I!?**

**I really am awful, aren't I? But These plot bunnies are hopping around my brain and straight into my lappytop!! YAY BUNNIES!**

**This takes place from the point in the chapter 14 that Harry left the Slytherin common room… ON WITH THE STORY!**

"_**Speech" **_means parseltongue.

**15 – HereGoesNothin'**

After what he'd heard, Harry ran as fast as he could to the one place that he was certain he'd find Hermione; the Library. Harry ran up and down staircases, not bothering to wait for them to change into the correct path. His journey must have taken longer than usual running along unnecessary corridors. When he finally reached the Library, he was immediately shushed by Madame Pince for as he was breathing too heavily.

His eyes scanned the room looking for the familiar head that he knew would be Hermione, but she wasn't sitting at her usual table. He kept looking and he couldn't see her anywhere. _Where could she be? Dammit, Hermione, the one time I need you, and you're not here! _He thought.

"Harry?"

Harry whipped his head to the right to find Hermione at the table right next to him. "'Moine, I really need to talk to you."

"Ok then, sit down, I'm here to listen." Harry sat next to her, "When did you come in? I didn't even hear you."

"You're the only one; I think everyone else noticed… And I think they like the new hair too," Harry said, gesturing to the many people that happened to have been eyeing him up since he had set foot in the library. Some guys were winking at him, and some girls, apparently not remembering the past news, were even pulling 'seductive' faces at him.

"Well, you do look gorgeous, Dahling," Hermione said laughing, "So what did you want to tell me?"

Harry looked around nervously, "Well, I… Um…"

"Come on, Harry, you can tell me anything." Hermione sensed what was coming, _I thought this would've taken much longer. Blaise _is_ good._

"I know it's just, well," Harry then took a deep breath, "IkindakissedBlaisebutDracosawandstormedoffthenIoverheardthemarguingand… Draco said he likes me"

_Ok, I hadn't been expecting that much, _Hermione thought. Her eyes widened as she heard the only coherent part of that explanation. _Harry knows Draco likes him.. Well this certainly makes Blaise's plan easier. _"Oh, Harry that's wonderful, Draco _likes_ you!"

"No, it's not wonderful, 'Mione. He probably hates me now. Did you not understand the part where I said that I kissed Blaise and Draco saw it?"

"No one could've understood that. Really, Harry, you talk way too fast when you're nervous. So you say Draco saw you kiss Blaise? And now what? What exactly is going on with you and Blaise then?"

"Well, I thought we were going to be together, but now I'm not so sure. When Blaise and Draco were arguing, Blaise said that I deserve better than himself. He said I should be with Draco."

"Well then why didn't you say anything when you were there?"

"I thought about it, but Draco wasn't so easily convinced, and that's when I ran and came here."

"Oh, Harry, you can be so simple sometimes. Didn't you think that the only reason Draco was like that was because he believes that you are more attracted to Blaise?"

Realisation hit Harry hard and he hung his head in shame, "Well, no, I guess I didn't."

"And didn't you think about staying and hearing the rest of the conversation? You may have missed something else that could be important."

"No, I didn't. I've messed this up haven't I, Hermione?"

"If it were anyone else, I'd say yes. But this is you and you somehow manage to get yourself out of life threatening messes on a regular basis. This should be a walk in the park for you."

"But what can I do?"

"Talk to him."

Harry's eyes widened at the simplicity of the plan. "What? That's it. That's your amazing plan. How can I manage that? He doesn't want to speak to me."

"How do you know that, Harry? You ran off before they finished, didn't you."

"Well, how do you know he wants to speak to me?"

"I don't, but you have a way of finding out." Harry's head tipped to the side slightly, in confusion, "Your notes, Harry. Send Draco a note asking him to meet you somewhere and then you can explain yourself. Tell him how you feel."

"It's really that easy?" Harry said, still in disbelief.

"It's really that easy." Hermione repeated, sliding a piece of parchment and a quill to Harry.

With that in mind, Harry scribbled his message, short but sweet, and got his wand out from his pocket. He pointed his wand at the parchment and said the now familiar spell _Permoveo Serpentia_ and the parchment rolled up in to a snake.

"_**Please get to Draco as fast as you can, hitch a ride on a Slytherin if you have to"**_

"_**Sure, sounds fun,"**_ The snake replied as it slithered off.

"You know, Harry. I still find it weird when you talk in Parseltongue." Hermione said, giggling slightly.

"Really? I've been told it's pretty hot. _**Don't you think?**_" Harry said, edging closer to Hermione in his most seductive manner.

"Ewwww! Harry don't!" Hermione said, swatting him away. "Anyway, shouldn't you wait for Draco in the Room?"

"Shit!" This shout earning a big shush and a detention from Madame Pince, who had had enough. "Thanks, 'Moine. Love you!"

And on that note, Harry legged it from the Library and made his way to the room of requirement. Meanwhile, Hermione sat quietly, going over what had just happened. _High five! Phase 3 complete. I guess I should go see Blaise now, we need to discuss what went on. And maybe they'll come back to the common room happy. I SO need to be there for that! _Hermione then packed up her things and made her way down to the dungeons.


	16. Going Back To The Corner

**Okay, so here is the important chapter… This begins where both chapter 14 and 15 end. **

**Shall we have a little catch-up?? Yeah? Well… Blaise kisses Harry, Draco sees, Harry chases, Blaise Schemes, Hermione helps and now Harry and Draco revisit the Room of Requirement…**

**This was soooooo difficult to write =/ But I hope y'all like it xD**

**Review Plesssszh!**

**Lights, Camera And… ACTION!**

**16 – Going Back To The Corner Where I First Saw You**

So here Harry sat, curled in the Slytherin armchair that was set in the centre of the room, with his back leaning against one of the arms. The same room that he and Draco had first become friends. Everything looked just as they had left it. The chairs looked worn in, the fire was burning as furiously as it had been that night and Harry could swear he could still smell Draco in the chair. He pulled his knees in closer and closed his eyes, letting his worries take full force. _He probably doesn't even want to see me. He looked angry; hurt, even. He wouldn't even stop to listen, why would he come here?_ Harry let his head fall onto the back of the chair and he took one deep inhale, savouring the smell that was distinctly Draco. Harry was so wrapped up in his own world that he didn't notice the door creak open.

Draco slowly entered the room, nerves radiating off of his very person. He knew what he had come to do but he was scared. He was scared that Harry didn't truly feel the same. He was worried that Harry had feelings for Blaise. After what he'd seen in the bathroom, he didn't know what to believe. Was Blaise right? He didn't want Harry to reject him for his best friend, only to be turned down. He didn't want to be Harry's second choice. He wanted to be Harry's one and only.

Draco looked over and saw Harry's head leaning on the armchair and let his mouth slip into a nervous smile. _He looks so cute curled up there._ After admiring the sight before him, he finally plucked up the courage to speak.

"Harry."

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes connected with the steely grey ones that he had been waiting for. As soon as he saw Draco, he had no words to speak. Draco, to him, looked breathtaking. His usually immaculate hair looked slightly mussed, his clothing no longer pristine and his face seemed to show every emotion that could ever be felt all in one. Every possible thing Harry had prepared to say had left his head the minute he saw the blonde.

"Harry?" Draco repeated, wondering what was wrong with him after receiving no reply first time. This suddenly snapped Harry out of his stupor and he leaped out of his chair, stumbling slightly due to the lack of use his legs had had during his wait.

"Draco, I… I… Um…" Harry stuttered.

"We need to talk, don't we?" Draco put forward as he realised the trouble Harry seemed to be having, not that he was doing much better.

"I guess so." Harry said, his eyes on his feet.

Both boys proceeded to sit down on the sofa with an uncomfortable distance between them. They both faced forward, staring at the fire. Signs of nervousness were plastered over each of the boys; lip biting, thumb twiddling, knee shaking and sighing. The tension in the room could be cut with _sectumsempra_.

After a while, it all became too much for Harry. He couldn't take the fact that they couldn't just talk to each other.

"Look, Draco. I'm really _really_ sorry about what you saw earlier. I don't know what happened, first off we were just peeing, then Blaise got all close, and he was saying things to me and I just… I felt… I…" Harry babbled.

"Harry, I understand completely." Draco cut in.

"But you don't. I don't really like Blaise like that. It all just happened in the moment. He made me feel safe and now I don't think I want that with him. This is going to break up our friendship. What was I thinking? Seriously. I now know why people say you should never date your friends. Blaise is going to be devastated if I tell him."

"Harry, I have a feeling Blaise is going to be ok with it." Draco said with a knowing smirk hidden under his sympathetic smile.

"What do you mean? I'm going to be dumping him, what, a few hours after we get together? He'll be crushed." Harry said, jumping out of his seat and beginning to pace up and down in front of the fire.

Draco got up and began his attempt to calm Harry down. He already knew that once Harry began to pace, a barricade wouldn't even be able to stop the boy. Draco spent around 5 minutes chasing Harry back and forth trying to find something that he could say or do that would stop Harry, the human steamroller. As it got too much, Draco's composure began to fall until finally he managed to find the words he needed.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, FOR FUCK'S SAKE COULD YOU STOP TRYING TO BURN A HOLE IN THE BLASTED CARPET!"

At that exclamation, Harry came to a complete standstill.

"Draco? Um… This is a first. I don't think you've ever shouted like that. You've been angry, but never shouted. This all seems to be happening since I came into your life. It's like I'm bad for you. Maybe I should just…" Harry began hyperventilating and he only managed to calm down when Draco took Harry's face in his hands and forced their eyes to connect.

"Harry, stop. Please don't say anything like that." Draco pleaded with his eyes full of worry and care.

"But…"

"No buts, Harry. Look, come and sit down. I have something to tell you. I'm not sure how you'll take it, so I guess it will be best if you're off your feet."

They both walked back to the sofa and sat at either end. Harry had his knees up against his chest and Draco crossed one leg and left the other on the floor. They sat like that, looking at each other for a few seconds before Draco sighed, realising he'd have to tell Harry now that he'd mentioned knowing something.

"Please don't interrupt me while I tell you this, no matter what I say. I want you to hear it all before you say anything." Harry nodded in agreement, and for Draco to continue. "Well, Blaise planned it all. Seducing you, me catching you both, this entire thing. I guess he was trying to prove a point-"

"What!? Why would he do that?" Harry jumped in, then clapping his hand over his mouth in apology for breaking his promise.

"_Harry!_ Anyway, he was making a point to me. It's his twisted way of giving me a little push in the right direction. He wanted my reaction to be the way it was. He wanted me to get angry and, I guess, possessive of you." Draco stopped. He was weary of carrying on anymore. He knew Harry didn't like Blaise, but still didn't know if Harry would feel the same. Draco began a long debate with himself in his head. He wasn't sure of how long he had been arguing with himself but he was brought out of it by a little voice.

"Draco? Why would you be possessive of me?" Harry said, crawling across the sofa to be closer to Draco.

"Well, um, because I, um. Because _I_ like you." Harry's heart fluttered as he heard the words he was longing to hear. He became speechless, as it was Draco's turn to babble. "I like you like he told you he did. Harry, I've had you on my mind ever since we first met in Madame Malkins'. I've never felt like this and the feeling has never left. When I saw you with him in the toilet, it hurt, Harry, it really did. My best friend took away the one person I truly wanted and I felt like everything had gone. I was empty without the thought of you and me together."

Draco suddenly fell silent. All that could be heard through the room was unsteady breathing coming from both boys. By this time Draco had tears streaming down his face, he felt so exposed that he didn't even bother to wipe them away. Harry then reached up and wiped away the newest tear that had fallen.

"Draco, I like you too. I thought Blaise meant it. It seemed so real, but with you here, right now, I feel like you're telling the truth."

Draco took Harry's hand into his own. "You do? You really do?" Harry nodded shyly, "Everything I have just told you is the truth and, honestly, Idon't know why I didn't tell you sooner. I guess I was just scared."

"I know how you feel, I've liked you since second year, I guess. When you called 'Moine a mudblood. Weird, I know, but seeing that much passion go into one word made me wonder what you'd be like in a relationship. By the way, I'm still not impressed that you actually did that."

"I will definitely apologise for that." Draco said, kissing Harry's palm, "and I think she got me back for that with that punch in third year. That did hurt, you know. Oh and the little makeover today could count as a sorry."

"Nuh-uh! You are saying the S-word to Hermione when you next see her and I want to hear it!"

Draco laughed, "You do realise that we've just admitted our feelings for each other and then gone off topic about your friend. Where does this leave us?"

"Well, if Blaise planned it, I guess we're not actually together." Harry said, lifting his hand to brush a lock of Draco's hair away from his eyes and cupped his cheek. "I want you, Draco. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. I want there to be an 'us'."

And with that, Harry leaned in and kissed Draco. It began as a sweet kiss, filled with emotion but it soon progressed into one filled with lust and want. Draco's tongue pleaded for entrance, which was easily granted. The boys duelled for dominance, Draco finally winning, causing Harry to moan and submit. Draco's hands began to wander slowly up into Harry's shirt and Harry chose this moment to pull back with a smile.

"Um… I think we should get back to the common room. No doubt Blaise is waiting for us, feeling pleased with himself." Harry said, still obviously comfortable in Draco's embrace, their foreheads pressed together.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Don't you worry about it. It's for me to handle when the time comes." Harry said, standing up and offering his hand. "Coming, boyfriend?" he smiled?

"Boyfriend?" Draco looked up, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"I said I wanted to be yours. I'm your boyfriend, Mr Malfoy, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Draco smiled and stood up, lacing his fingers with Harry's. Draco leant in for one last kiss before they left the room and embarked on the long journey into the dungeons which they managed to make without running into anyone.

When they entered the common room, hands joined and smiles on their faces, they were met with two squeals and arms full of Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Soooooo… Don't you both have something you'd like to say to me?" Blaise said, swaying back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Let me give you a clue. It has 8 letters and no, it's not 'I Love You'."

"You know what, Blaise? I've got nine letters for you. YOU'RE DEAD!"

Blaise screamed and ran as Harry began his chase. They ran around the common room, around tables and over chairs as Draco and Hermione sat on the sofas.

"So, you were in on this too, I guess." Draco asked, making small talk that could drown out the sounds of screaming and crashing that had filled the room.

**Voila ici xD**

**I'd like to thank the reviewers and alerters I'm getting for this story.. If you're not reviewing, I really would like to know what you think (:**

**Loooooooves xx**


	17. I'm A Terrible Person

**Author's Noteage…**

**Soooo, they're finally together… Raise your hand if you're happy!!!**

**P.S. If you have Twitter, follow me!! Username, FaaackNee. xD**

**Can I just add, Voldemort doesn't exist anymore… Harry actually Killed him on that 'fateful' night. I just can't be bothered to bring him into this story at all… that means there is such thing as a death eater *from the first war* So none of the voldy events actually happened xD**

**Chapter 17 – I'm A Terrible Person…**

Blaise Zabini walked casually down the hall towards his bedroom. In the beginning he thought it was fortunate that Harry had been moved into their room, since he's have someone new to stare at while changing. And he _did_ enjoy it for a while, but now, Draco had claimed Harry and seemed to growl whenever Blaise glanced at Harry. Blaise knew it was only a joke and that he was definitely forgiven, but it took some of the fun out of sharing the room. As Blaise reached the door for their room, he stopped. He could hear moaning and A LOT of movement on a bed. A smirk settled itself onto his face. He stood for a few seconds, just in case they had heard his footsteps. When he was sure that he was in the clear, he took a deep breath and lifted his hand to bang on the door.

"Okay girlies, I'll be entering the room in T-minus 5 seconds. I expect you to be decent and in separate beds, completely detached." Blaise then heard feet hitting the floor, running, a few little cursed and a lot of rumpling of clothing. "5, 4, 3, 2, and heeeere's Blaise!"

Blaise burst into the room to see 2 slightly dishevelled Slytherins sitting on separate beds, chests heaving. Blaise skipped through the room and bounded onto his own bed.

"Wow. I never actually expected you to listen to me. I was looking forward to walking in on a bit of fun," Blaise winked at Harry, who blushed. "Draco, I was sure you'd keep going… since when have you listened to me?"

"You're a real bastard sometimes, you know that, Blaise." Draco said, moving across the room to sit behind Harry.

"Yes, but you still love me."

"Yes, we do indeed, Blaise. But I wouldn't have appreciated you walking in if we _had_ carried on." Harry said, leaning back into Draco's embrace.

"Um… Why?" Blaise said, a true look of confusion rested upon his face.

"Maybe because you'd either watch and wank yourself dry or you'd scream that little girlish scream you have and jump and try and join in."

"And would you let me join in?" Blaise gave his best attempt at his puppy dog stare, which seemed to work on Harry pretty well.

"Well, Mayb…"

"NO! No, Blaise. No. Just no." Draco cut Harry off, knowing that the big eyes opposite them were working.

"Awhh Draaaaaaaake!!" Blaise huffed and got up and slid himself between Harry's legs. He pulled his mirror out of his pocket and enlarged it, holding it out so they could all be seen. "Look at us. We're bloody gorgeous."

"That we are." Harry said, leaning his head on Blaise's shoulder, earning a growl from Draco, who tightened his hold on his boyfriend.

"Then why don't become a hot, sexy threesome?" Blaise asked, examining the people that he could see in the mirror.

"How about because Harry and I want to be together. Just the two of us, and you couldn't stay monogamous for _anyone_." Blaise went to retaliate, when Draco cut him off. "Not even for us, and you know it."

"Okay, okay. Draco, when did you become so convincing?"

"I've always been convincing. That's why your mother loves me. I'm the only one who can talk you in to or out of any situation."

"Right you are. Though, I think Harry's getting the knack of it. Ooooooh, you have so got to meet my mother. She'd absolutely love you!"

"Um, Blaise, can you please remove yourself from my boyfriend, and I think he needs to meet _my_ parents first." Blaise then got up and sat at the end of the bed.

At this, Harry seemed to choke on the air that was attempting to travel through his lungs. _Meet the Malfoys. Oh god, oh god, MERLIN HELP!! We've only been together a couple of weeks. This is a lot._

"Um, Harry, you okay there?" Draco said, patting Harry on the back.

"Yeah, it's just, meeting your parents?? I'm a little scared! Last time I saw your father, it all went wrong, didn't it."

"Oh, Harry, you know that was the Weasley's fault. That had nothing to do with you. My father will love you, I hope. My mother will adore you, there's no doubt about that."

"Do your parents know you're gay?"

"Yeah, course they do. I told them as soon as I knew. We have an open relationship in our house. I can tell them anything. In fact, they already know we're together. My father tells me my mother has been beaming and even squealing since I shared the news."

"Oh, Merlin, Drake. She's not, is she?" Blaise said, with Draco obviously knowing what Blaise meant. Harry looked between the boys, hoping one would explain.

"She is. Harry, you're gonna be expecting a lot of post in the next few days. My father informed me that my mother has been out shopping quite a few times and the majority of the purchases are for you."

"For me? But why would she do that? She barely knows me."

"Well, whenever someone new becomes involved in Draco's life, Narcissa decides that it is time to welcome them into the ranks with gifts. I got a lot of jewellery and clothing when Draco and I got closer. I have absolutely no idea what she'll buy for Draco's boyfriend."

"Oh, lord. I thought we were gonna keep relatively quiet about this. The Slytherins know and can keep their mouths shut but the other houses know nothing. I thought we were gonna keep it that way. Me getting loads of gifts from Lady Malfoy is going to be suspicious!"

"Well, we're gonna have to cross that bridge when we come to it then, aren't we? There's no stopping Narcissa Malfoy."

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry said, not overly convincingly.

"Harry, don't worry. We're here for you and if anything's said.. Fuck 'em. Got it?"

"Got it, Blaisey! Now, get off my bed, I want to go to sleep." Harry said, getting up and changing into Draco's pyjama bottoms. Harry noticed both boys looking at him. "What? They're comfy. You don't mind me wearing them, do you hunny?" Harry said, turning to Draco, who was still lounging on his bed.

"Fine, fine. Wear them. Lets just hope my mother buys you some of your own. I like my pyjamas."

"Thank you!" Harry said, leaping onto the bed and giving Draco a long kiss, which was only interrupted when Blaise cleared his throat. "Plus, don't you think it's sexy when your boyfriend wears your clothes?"

Harry proceeded to get off the bed and pose for the boys in the room. Draco and Blaise felt their mouths water as they saw the muscles on Harry's back flex.

"Um, yeah, you look fucking hot, now come over here and stop teasing Blaise with what he's missing."

"Good, glad you agree with me," Harry said, getting under the duvet of his bed, "Now get out of my bed, boy. I want to sleep."

Draco soon found himself sprawled on the floor and Blaise began laughing uncontrollably. Harry had pushed Draco out of the bed and rolled over, ignoring the protests that came from Draco. In the weeks they had been together, they had slept in the same bed, admittedly, nothing had happened yet, but they did stay up pretty late kissing each other into oblivion.

Draco huffed and got into his own bed and as soon as Blaise's laughter dies, the boys fell asleep.

**I know this was kinda boring but I wanted to post something… think of this as a filler hahahaha xD**

**Looooves you!! xxx**


	18. Just Get Back Up When It Knocks You Down

**Authors Note xD**

**I'm sorry for the lack of storyline in the last chapter, I started writing and it seemed like a place to stop lol. **

**The last one and a few after are going to be unbeta'd since my beta is in Florida for 2 weeks and I feel like posting once I've written :) **

**I'm not sure if I like exactly where this chapter went, so please, please let me know!! Even though I already know what's gonna happen in the next chapter… =/ Tell me if it's shit, okay!!!**

**Chapter 18 – Just Get Back Up When It Knocks You Down.**

"Shit."

This is the only thing that could be heard through the flapping of hundreds of owl's wings. Heading towards the Slytherin table, towards Harry in particular, were several majestic looking owls carrying several packages each. While Harry sat in shock, Blaise and Draco quickly cleared away all plates and food that happened to be within a 2 metre radius. The owls proceeded to drop package after package on the table, as more were added to the pile, Harry's eyes got wider.

"Jeez, Harry, this is more than what I got. Lady Malfoy has really outdone herself," Blaise said, already rummaging through the boxes.

Some boxes were obviously shrunken and others were left at their normal size. As they looked through the boxes, they found a lot of things that weren't exactly needed, but were definitely wanted. The first box was filled with, what looked like, every book ever sold in Flourish and Blotts. Harry had never openly been into books but Draco knew just how much he liked to read by himself. He had mentioned this to his mother in one of his letters. The next box they found was stocked with new clothes for every occasion.

"Draco, you told your mother everything about us, didn't you tell her about the shopping spree we've already had? I have enough clothes." Harry said when he noticed just how much Narcissa had sent.

"One can never have too many items of clothing, Harry dear." Narcissa's voice rang out from the box.

"How _does_ she do that!?" Blaise said in amazement.

"My mother is a very complex woman. Complex, but bloody brilliant." Draco said, reaching for the next box.

By the end of the search, Harry had gained chocolates, more shoes, toiletries and hair things (especially since Harry could now control his hair) and the most amazing jewellery that Harry had ever seen. He had a serpent bracelet with emeralds for eyes. He put it on immediately and found that it locked and resized itself to Harry's wrist. He also had an onyx ring and, to his ultimate surprise, a platinum locket. When he opened it, he couldn't help but let the tears run down his face. Narcissa had somehow managed to find wizarding photos of his parents and Sirius and placed each one in a frame in the locket. Draco, not knowing about this particular gift, was touched that his mother approved and cared so much. He took the locket from Harry's hands and placed it elegantly around his neck.

After all of the presents were thoroughly inspected, they decided it was time to leave the Great Hall. They made their journey down into the dungeons. As they reached a certain corridor, Harry turned to walk in a different direction.

"Harry, where are you going?" Draco asked, as soon as he felt Harry's hand leave his.

"I'm putting my things in our bedroom. What? Did you expect me to carry them around my lessons all day? Jeez!" Harry said in a little mock huff.

"Oh yeah. Silly us! We'll come with you, Harry, we still have ages before lesson starts." Blaise said.

"No, guys, it's ok. I'll be, like, two minutes. I'm literally gonna throw it all on my bed and come back."

Draco looked hesitant, but smiled and said, "Fine, but I'll be timing you."

Harry laughed and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. As he pulled away, Blaise stepped forward for what he decided was 'his turn'. Draco swung his arm out to stop his friend from molesting his boyfriend.

"Blaise, NO! Not again."

"Drake, you know I was joking," Blaise said, "Seriously. I'm not getting between you two again; I still have the mental scars from Harry's attack."

Laughing, Draco pulled Blaise in their classrooms direction, whilst Harry walked towards the common room. Harry spoke the password and ran up to his room, he took the shrunken packaged from his pockets, deposited them on his bed and made his way out of the common room. As the wall re-assembled behind him, he looked up to see himself confronted with three seemingly angry Gryffindors. Ron stood, with Seamus and Dean at each side, glaring at their former friend.

"So, you found yourself a boyfriend, now? And a Malfoy at that. You're really going downhill, Potter."

"Well, you must be mistaken, _Weasley,_ after being friends with you, the only way is up." Harry smirked.

"Shut up, Potter." Seamus hissed. "We all know it was bound to happen. So how long, huh?"

"Oh, we haven't got that far, but I am sure that Mr Malfoy blessed Draco with a certain gift." Harry said, knowing full well that they didn't mean that, but his mood hadn't dropped one bit since he had received his gifts.

Harry suddenly found himself held up against the wall by the scruff of the neck. "You're sick, Potter." Ron said, he then noticed something shimmering in his grasp. "Oh, look at this," Ron grabbed the locket somewhat delicately. Harry was too stunned to move away, so he stood there and watched as Ron opened the locket. "Awhh, Potter, look. They're all dead, aren't they? You're alone. You're only with Malfoy because no one else wants you. Don't deny it, because you know it's true. You stay with the Slytherins, you're gonna end up with the people in this necklace."

Suddenly, Harry came back to earth. "Sure, sure. You're just trying to get in my head. Draco cares for me, more than you ever did."

At that, Ron swung and punched Harry straight in the door, luckily not hard enough for a break or a fracture, but it sure would leave a mark. Harry fell to the ground, clutching his face. Ron then crouched down in front of Harry and clutched the boys face. As they stared at each other, Harry poured as much hate into his eyes as emotionally possible.

"Don't tell your snake about this meeting, we _will_ know if you do. If you do, you'll have more that a knock on your jaw." And with that last remark, Ron got up and walked off towards potions, leaving Harry staring at their backs in wonder.

_What the fuck?_ Harry thought. _They really think they can take me on? Do they really think they scared me? _Harry got up and stalked towards his class room. Harry knew he was now late for class, but he knew Professor Snape wouldn't mind. _Have they forgotten who I am?_ He placed his hand over the door knob. _I'm Harry Fucking Potter._


	19. You've Left Me Speechless

Authors Note

Ok, So I lost my MOJO, and then my laptop was completely wiped so was in the shop for a wee while, so now that I have it back I'm backkkkkk!!!

I know it's not much but I really wanted to post something for you guys!! I AM SORRYYYYYYYY!

I'm watching Jason Isaacs in Peter Pan, and no matter how ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS he looks, I much prefer him as a blonde xD But Captain Hook has NEVER looked so good… Oooooh the bad boys catch my eyes!!

Chapter 19 - You've Left Me Speechless

**Harry walked into the potions classroom and immediately apologised for being late. Snape brushed it off and carried on with his instructions for today's potion. Harry took his seat next to Draco and the blonde began to wonder. Harry's facial expression was verging on emotionless. All that could be seen was hate. Pure hate. **

"**Harry, what's wrong? What happened?" He said, opening Harry's clenched fist and lacing his own fingers with his boyfriends. **

**Harry, being weary about what to say, just incase he shouted or cursed any unfortunate person in the classroom, detangled his hand from Draco's and grabbed a piece of parchment. He quickly scribbled down every detail of what had happened with the Gryffindors. His other fist remained clenched and his knuckles were turning white with the pressure. Draco got more and more worried as he saw more words appear from the quill in Harry's hand. When Harry had finished, he slid the parchment over to Draco and turned to face forward, keeping his face blank. **

**Draco read over what Harry had written and suddenly felt sick. He couldn't believe what had happened. **_**How dare they threaten Harry? They honestly think they can do anything to us?**_** Draco slammed the paper on the table along with his fist, causing some unneeded attention.**

"**Is there something you wish to share with the class, Mr Malfoy?" Professor Snape said, noting the look on Harry's face as well as Draco's little outburst.**

"**No, sir. There was a bug on the table. Sorry for the disturbance." Draco replied, pretending to wipe a dead bug onto the edge of his stool.**

"**Just make sure it doesn't happen again." **

"**Yes, sir." Draco said, as Professor Snape turned back to his blackboard.**

**Across the classroom, Blaise and Hermione were trying to get their attention, sending glances that asked "what happened there? What's wrong?". Once Harry noticed, he tried to retrieve the note from Draco's hand. He carefully unfolded Draco's hands from around the note and spelled it to slither over to their friends. As it was halfway across the classroom, however, the parchment snake caught Professor Snape's eye. He stalked over to the note and stopped it before it reached its intended. Knowing that it came from Draco and Harry, he walked back to his desk and quietly opened the note, not bothering to make a scene. **

_**Weasley and his little helpers cornered me outside the common room. He was a little brutal with me, no lasting bruises, he isn't that good at throwing a punch. But he, um, he brought up my family, about how I don't have them with me anymore. How I'm alone. That you only want me because I have no one else. I know it's not true but it still hurt to hear it for that. They threatened me. He said, if I stay with the Slytherins, I'll be joining the people on the locket. Please try not to worry too much. I'm ok. Or at least, I will be.**_

Snape couldn't believe what he had just read. He knew that Weasley was still sore over Harry coming out, but this was preposterous. A student threatening another student with death was a suspendable offence. He turned and glanced to the couple for a second before standing up and walking across the classroom to where Blaise and Hermione sat. He slowly placed the note face down on the desk and continued to explain the properties of certain ingredients that will be included in the potion that would be brewed today.

By the time they had finished reading the note, both Hermione and Blaise had eyes filled with tears. Tears of sadness and hate. They both itched to be with their friends but knew Snape wouldn't allow it, no matter how much favouritism they harboured. They just turned their gaze to Draco and Harry and gave them each a small smile and a look that said "we are totally hugging later."

The rest of the lesson consisted of Harry trying to act as if nothing had happened, Hermione and Blaise sending thoughtful glances over to their friends and Draco and Snape glaring daggers towards the 3 Gryffindors. Once the potions were completed and bottled up, Draco took Harry's hand in his and waited to be dismissed.

"You may leave." The voice of Professor Snape came sooner than they had expected. Harry and Draco headed towards the door, until, "Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, please come to my office."


	20. Come Dig Me Out

**Authors Note - **

**Oh my christ!! I have been ages!! Like, MAJOR case of writer's block, and I know this is short, but I am starting the next chapter right now so I hope to have it out sooooooon! Slap me if you want to!!**

**20. Come Dig Me Out**

"Take a seat," Snape said as he rounded his desk and sat down himself.

Both boys sat down with Harry looking nervous and Draco trying to keep his boyfriend calm. They all sat in an awkward, yet companionable silence for a while, until it all got too much for Harry.

"Look, professor, about what you read. It was…" He blurted out, before being interrupted by said professor.

"Harry. Be quiet for one second. Merlin, you're almost as bad as Mr. Zabini, if I remember him correctly." Harry blushed at this comment. "You're here for me to talk to you and find out if you're ok. Having your life threatened is not a pleasant moment in anyone's life, believe me, and I'm sure you've had it before from Voldemort." Harry nodded at this, "But having something like that from someone who is, or was, a friend is painful."

At this statement, Draco realised how much it should have hurt Harry and so he squeezed his boyfriend's hand and began to trace soothing circles on the back of Harry's hand, with his thumb.

"Harry, are you sure you're ok? I mean, I wouldn't handle it like you are. I'd be crying, or tearing my hair out, or hexing someone into the next century, or…"

"Drake, I'm fine. Honestly. He has no idea who he's dealing with. He thinks he's broken me now. He thinks I'll do something stupid like I used to and go running back to Gryffindor. He doesn't _know_ Harry Potter." Harry ended with a malicious grin.

The other occupants knew that he had something planned for Weasley. They shared a quick, questioning glance before both deciding that they best leave him to it. Harry was still staring at Snape's desk in deep, evil thought as this exchange happened.

"Weasley's going to wish he never got on this side of me." Harry said, wringing his hands together.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that. Now off with you both. Don't you have a lesson to be in?" Snape said, standing from behind his desk, towards the door which he proceeded to hold open.

"Right, we do, Harry. Funny how one can forget these things, isn't it." Draco said, standing and grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

Harry got up and began rushing behind Draco. "Oh my God, We're really late! How are we gonna get out of this?"

"You're a Slytherin now, remember. How do you think I got out of detentions whenever I was late?"

Harry began to think about it, and realised that Draco had never been given any means of punishment whenever he strolled into a lesson. "Draco, _how_ did you manage that?"

"Professor Snape." Was all Draco said in reply, to which Harry's mouth formed a perfect 'o' in understanding.

They decided that, since they were already late, they'd take their time and walk slowly to their next class, Charms. They shuffled their feet through the halls, hands joined, with ease as every other student was in class. They enjoyed their alone time and used it to try and find out more details about each other. Things such as favourite colour, favourite lesson, favourite food and random little memories they treasured.

Draco found out that Harry's favourite colour was, in fact, green. No surprises, his favourite subject was DADA. Harry had a real sweet tooth, sharing his love for treacle tart. Draco discovered that Harry had several treasured memories, but what really stood out was that every memory took place in the wizarding world.

"So, your muggle life was really _that_ bad? I mean I remember what you've told me, but it was always like that? Even when you were a baby?" Draco said, quietly, stopping to look at Harry, who hung his head.

All Harry could do was nod. He was worried he'd cry if he spoke. He felt Draco's grip tighten and as he looked up, he saw his boyfriend's face harden.

"Draco. Drake. It's happened. It's in the past. Please calm down and stop worrying, I have you now, and Blaise and I still have Hermione and so many others. I have friends and support. I'm not alone any more." Harry said, holding Draco's face in his hands, suddenly shocked at how strong he sounded. "Wow, I guess I'm over it. Or at least for now, because you know about everything." Harry felt Draco relax and so he stepped back and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "Now, we'd better get to our lesson, boyo."

"Boyo?? What the hell?" Draco said, even more relaxed, as they began to walk again.

"Oh never mind, Mr. I-Love-Baby-Blue." Harry said, laughing.

"You mention that to anyone and I will tell the entire school that you were meant to be in Slytherin." Harry's eyes widened as Draco uttered his words. "Oh, yes. I went there."

"You wouldn't dare, honey. You're much too nice for that, and you _know_ you wouldn't want people to know how you let me confide in you when we were enemies." This time it was Draco's turn to be shocked. "Oh, yes. I went there. And this time, I bought property!"

Both boys made it to their lesson at the half-way point, still laughing from their pseudo-argument. As they walked into the room, Professor Flitwick looked less-than impressed.

"Sir, we are terribly sorry that we are so late. Professor Snape requested our help recording some new findings in a potion that he is currently testing. It seems he has taken a shine to Harry, here, after requesting his presence also. He has said that if you have any problems, that you should talk to him. I'm sure we can catch up on what we missed."

"Yes, yes. Take your seats. Now where were we…"

"That was brilliant, Drake. I like being a Slytherin!" Harry giggled as they sat next to Blaise and Hermione.

.*FBL*.

**Ok, so there's the short little thing I call a chapter LOL, please review and I will definitely try and work faster for the next one!!**


	21. Together We Stand

**Authors Note - ****FUCK ME I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know you must have heard this so many times but… I had writers block, then when I finally know what I want to write about, my laptop breaks down and I've literally just bought a whole new lappy! I didn't lose my other chapters thank god! I hope you like this little thing, I really wanted to get something out to you guys! I really hope you stay with this story! Review me and tell me what an arse I have been and how much you hate me LOL 3**

**21. Together We Stand**

For the Slytherins, the rest of the day ran as smoothly as could be expected. They attended their lessons, wrote the required notes, learned the required spells and prepared for any required homework. The Gryffindors had been slipping in little glares whenever they came into contact with Harry, only to have them returned with a look full of venom, rather than fear.

Harry, Draco, Blaise and Hermione entered the Great Hall and headed towards the Slytherin table. During their entire walk, they felt the eyes of the angry Gryffindors burning holes into the sides of their heads.

"I don't think they've realised who they are dealing with yet." Draco whispered, as they took their seats. "They're still glaring as if they're trying to scare you off, Harry."

"I mean, come on, have they not noticed that you're sending them right back? Like, I would be running away from you if you glared at me like that." Blaise said, earning nods of agreement, before he added, "No matter how hot I think you are, Mr. Or how much I want to…"

"BLAISE!"

"Sorry! Did you all have to shout? I think I burst an ear drum thanks to you." Blaise said, with a finger in his ear, trying to diagnose the damage.

"Yes, yes we did. I don't appreciate hearing your little fantasies about Harry," Hermione said, slapping down Blaise's hand and sparing a glance at Draco, who looked less than impressed. "And I'm sure Draco doesn't either."

"Well, it's true. And Drakey-Poo here knows I'm only joking, now that Harry's actually taken." Blaise smiled, seeing Draco's face soften. "And what a shame that is."

"Guys, we all know how slow those Gryffindors are though. It'll take them a while to realise I'm not actually scared of them at all. Which will give me time to come up with a plan for revenge. A plan that they won't like at all." Harry's smile changed from happy to evil in a matter of milliseconds, before changing back to happy, "for the time being, I think we should have a little play about. Let them think I'm terrified of what they'll do next."

Blaise began clapping and squealing like one of the gossip queens in their year. Just when Harry and Draco though it was over, Blaise whispered to Hermione, who began the squealing too.

"Merlin, will you two shut it already!" Draco said, throwing a balled up napkin at Blaise.

"Sorry, but Blaise has come up with a little idea. How about we make it look like Harry is actually scared. Have at least one of us with him at all times, Harry you could look scared every time they are around you. Make them think that they've won and then… BAM! We hit them when they least expect it."

"Are you sure Blaise came up with that?" Draco said in disbelief.

"Hey! I'm good with plans. I got you two together, remember!" Blaise said, partially hurt that his best friend didn't believe in him. Only partially, though.

"Yeah, Drake. Remember all that he's done for us. If it wasn't for him, we'd still be dancing around each other, wouldn't we? Let him have his moment… I think he needs it. Look at that face." Harry said, as he reached over the table and squashed Blaise's cheeks together. "How could you deny that face?"

"Quite easily." Draco mumbled.

"Heard that, boyo. Why are you being so mean to him?" Harry pouted.

"He knows I'm only joking," Draco said, and kissed Harry softly on his lips.

After they pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes and moved back in for more. The kiss lasted much longer, yet stayed soft. They were lost in their own little world. So lost, in fact, that they didn't notice Dumbledore stand and step towards his podium and hush the rest of the students in the hall.

"Guys, no matter how sickly sweet your PDA is, I think Professor Dumbledore has something quite important to say." Hermione whispered across the table to the happy couple.

Dumbledore stood at his podium, and for once, the twinkle in his eye had dimmed and his usual calming smile was faltering, the longer he stood there. Everyone in the hall was confused as to why there was a speech being made since Dumbledore only chose to do this either during celebration meals and if something special was happening.

"Good Evening, students." He said, his face more sombre than anyone had seen it. "One of your esteemed teachers has brought something to my attention, something incredibly important. He, and I, believe it would be beneficial to share it with you all as a group, as opposed to talking just to the small group that this involves. Now, I will not hold up any longer, please welcome, Professor Snape."

"Oh, shit. I think I know what, and who, he's going to talk about." Draco said, his smile fading.

"Great. Now everyone's going to know." Harry said, placing his head in his hands.

"Wait, no. This could work to our advantage. Even if Professor Snape doesn't mention any names, most people will know you're involved." Hermione said, as a plan began to formulate in her head, but before she could continue, Blaise hopped in.

"Then people will look over at you. Harry, can you start that whole 'looking scared' thing now? People will see the state that you've been left in and we'll have them on our side because you're _Harry Potter_. And knowing Professor Snape, he will some how manage to mention Weasely's involvement."

"That's a good plan. Okay I take it back, Blaise. You are good with plans. Now, baby, put on that sad little pout we all know and love" Draco said, pulling Harry's head to his shoulder and holding on to his boyfriend's waist tight.

Professor Snape glided, cloak billowing, up to the podium and stood with a stern look gracing his features. He didn't say a word. He stood and listened to the chatter that was circulating the hall. He waited until they were all finished, and had realised that he was waiting.

"Students, as those of you that grew up in the Wizarding World know, homosexuality is very common. Unlike the Muggle World, there is a lot less prejudice held against anyone who does reveal themselves as gay." He pointedly chose to glance to the couple at the Slytherin table, causing everyone else to look over, even sparking a few "_Awhhhh's" _from the girls in the hall. "It has come to my attention that certain members of a _certain_ house," Pause to glare at the Gryffindor table, "some pureblooded and some with Wizarding parents, have taken it upon themselves to bully and threaten someone who has been brave and honest enough to tell you all who they truly are. It seems these students were not raised well enough to know that it is not their victim who is the one they see as sick and disgusting, they should really look in the mirror and feel sick and disgusted at their own behaviour. I requested to talk to you all tonight to inform you of this and let you all know that all teachers are on higher lookout for _all_ forms of bullying and the punishments that are received are going to be a lot bolder than they have been before. This school does not condone any kind of bullying, and we all believe you have all been brought up with enough common sense to know a warning when you hear one." And with that he left the podium and went back to his seat, with one final look towards the moody Gryffindors.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, "Thank you, Professor, for that inspirational speech. Now, why waste any more time, Dig in."

And the tables filled with food. But no-one seemed to touch it. Ron, Dean and Seamus were still glaring at Professor Snape and the rest of the hall was gob smacked that Professor Snape sounded so passionate about something other than potions. Meanwhile, Draco, Harry, Blaise and Hermione attempted to hide their amusement at everyone else's reaction.


	22. Closer To The Edge

**Author's Note**

**I'm getting better! I actually wrote this in one day after my spell of sunbathing whilst I'm in the South Of France! I actually took my laptop and we have an internet connection. I think the sun has inspired me! **

**I've just thought of a few things that I don't think I've mentioned…**

**Voldemort **_**did**_** die when Harry was a baby, there is NO chance of him coming back EVER.**

**This means that The Malfoys are rehabilitated… slightly… **

**Yes, Draco freaked out about being Gay then was okay, he was overreacting since it was a shock to him, he was confused and scared!**

**DISCLAIMER.. My god I forgot this! Yeah, I'm only gaining sheer enjoyment from writing this… NO MONEY AT ALL!**

**UN-BETAed!**

**22. Closer To The Edge.**

Over the next few days, Harry really embraced his 'damsel in distress' role. He was nearly always snuggled at Draco's side (not that either of them complained too much). During the moments that Draco _did _need to leave Harry; for instance, to use the toilet, Harry's arm was linked with Blaise or Hermione. He was never alone, much to the Gryffindor's dismay.

Also, the other students began to notice the difference and were mostly supportive of Harry and Draco. Many girls were seen scowling, some even slapping, Ron, Dean and Seamus. The boys were having trouble holding down a girlfriend each. As soon as said girlfriend found out that it was them who were the prejudiced ones, they were straight out the door, but not before leaving a nice, red handprint on their ex's face.

Harry, Draco, Blaise and Hermione were sitting in the library finishing off the homework they had all been set, which was proving to be quite difficult since girls kept coming over to the table every few minutes asking if Harry was okay, or telling them all how much they hated Ron and his friends.

"You know, when I was known to be straight, I never got this much female attention." Harry said quietly, giggling to himself.

"Oh, come on! You're The-Boy-Who-Lived! You must have had so many girls throwing themselves at you. I'm sure Romilda Vane ran a fan club just dedicated to you." Draco said, feigning jealousy.

"I'm serious. Draco's my first relationship. You all know that."

"Harry, that may be true but girls _have_ been throwing themselves at you. As soon as any girl got over the 'cooties phase' they were after you." Blaise said. He seemed to be speaking as though he was describing his own personal experience towards Harry.

"Blaise is right, Harry," Hermione said to a very confused looking Harry, "the girls in this school have all been in love with you at some point, some probably still are. Draco, that club is real, I had one of the members coming up to me every day asking if I'd tell them something about Harry. Once, they even asked me for a pair of Harry's dirty boxers." Everyone, but Harry, began belly-laughing at the absurdity of the comment.

Harry, however, was horrified. "Are you serious!"

"Deathly, babe." Blaise said, once he regained his breath. "You're just too dense to even notice. That's _why_ you needed my help in getting together with Mister Blondie. You know, the one with his hand gradually moving up your…" Blaise suddenly realised what was going on, gasped and then proceeded to shout, "DRACO AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL YOU GUYS ARE ALONE!"

"Will you be quiet!" Madame Pince hissed at their table.

"Sorry, Madame." They all said, heads hanging.

"But I'm serious, Draco, Hermione and I are here too!" Blaise whispered, as he saw Draco's hand still getting higher.

"Fine, we'll leave." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him away from the table.

Harry was dragged, giggling, for quite a while. He was so amused that he didn't register where they were going and why. Suddenly, He noticed that he was being pulled in to a small corridor which, due to it's size, must have been abandoned. He was promptly pushed against the nearest wall and felt his boyfriend's lips against his. He was being thoroughly kissed and felt Draco grab his wrists and hold them above his head. Draco's knee was pressed between Harry's legs and pressed his body against Harry's.

"What brought this along, then?" Harry said, breathless, as he pulled away from Draco's lips.

"You just look so hot when you're all cozy and helpless with me." Draco said, moving his way down Harry's neck. "I've wanted to do this for so long."

"Well, I guess that we should thank Blaise for forcing us away from them." Harry half giggled, half moaned, as Draco's knee began to grind against his growing erection. Draco's hands were under Harry's shirt as Harry's were gripped in Draco's hair. Draco's hands moved lower and settled on Harry's hips as he ground them against one another. Draco's hands slowly moved to the front of Harry's trousers and, once again, Harry tensed up and pushed Draco away.

They had never been much further than intense shirtless kissing and Draco's hands wandering a little lower, but whenever they made it to Harry's waistband, Harry would pull away and just apologise, which was happening again.

"Draco, I'm so sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me." He said, as he crouched down onto the floor and held his head in his hands.

"Baby, don't worry. I honestly don't mind." Draco crouched down and placed his arm around his boyfriend. "How about we go back to our dorm and snuggle?"

Harry laughed, "Imagine the world knowing that Draco Malfoy loves a snuggle."

They walked, hand in hand, in silence, back to the Slytherin dorms. Well, they couldn't get a word in edgeways as group after group of girls came up and offered support and hugs for the happy couple.

When they reached the common room, they went straight up to their room, where Harry sat down on his bed, and Draco placed several locking and silencing charms upon the door, and spelled a note onto the door to stop him interrupting.

_**Blaise, **_

_**Please don't come in until we come out, **_

_**I think something's up with Harry and I really need to find out what's going on.**_

_**I will tell you and 'Mione what's going on if I can, to be honest if there's something wrong, it's not my place to say.**_

Draco knew that, no matter how crazy Blaise was, he would know that it was a serious matter and would leave them alone for a while. He walked over and took his usual place behind Harry and held him close.

"I really am sorry, Draco, I just… I think it is making me think about what Vernon did to me."

Draco tensed, _how could I not have thought about that? SHIT! _"Harry, there is seriously no need to apologise, I shouldn't have pushed you like that. People who have been through what you have can't just go straight into a new physical relationship."

"I bet you hate me for this." Harry said, leaning forward, trying to get off of the bed.

Draco's grip just tightened and he pulled Harry closer and placed his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I could never hate you, I don't want you to even consider the thought of me hating you. I should've been so much more considerate of you. It should be _me_ apologising to you."

"I don't deserve you, Draco. You're way too good for me." Harry said, leaning back into Draco and nuzzling Draco's cheek.

"Don't say that. I'm dating The-Boy-Who-Lived, I definitely don't deserve you."

"Well let's just say that we don't deserve each other. That's why we're together. I really do like you, Draco, I don't want you to think, just because I won't go further with you, that I don't want you. I really do, and I wish I _could_ go further. I want to, but I can't." Harry linked their hands together and rubbed his thumb across the top of Draco's hand.

"I understand completely, I really do. I would _like_ to carry on, but I can wait for you." Draco smiled at Harry, who had turned to see the sincerity of his boyfriend.

They stayed there and cuddled and talked and kissed until they fell asleep content in each other's arms, completely forgetting about the other resident of their room, who turned up a while later, assuming that whatever needed sorting out, was sorted and tried every method to break down the door that kept him from his bed.

Sighing in defeat, he stomped his way to Gryffindor Tower, spat the password at the Fat Lady and slumped _on top_ of Hermione, placing his head on her shoulder.

"Can I stay tonight? Pleeeeeease?" He pleaded, "The lovebirds have locked the door so much that I can't break through, I think they've forgotten about me, 'Mione, how could they forget about me?"

"Shhh," Hermione cooed, running her fingers through Blaise's hair, "of course you can stay, my lovely. One thing I like is that the stairs will let you up. They won't see you as a threat, since you're gay and won't try anything with any of us."

"Yay!" Blaise leaped up and began jumping up an down, clapping and squealing. "We can have a sleepover! We'll extend your bed and we can lay and talk about boys all night! Ooooooh! I need to find you a boyfriend, that is definitely being moved to the top of my to-do list. To be honest, I'm quite surprised you haven't found anyone after that makeover I gave you."

"Well, actually, I have been getting looks from someone who's cute. I like him. I think I need your help a little, Blaisey Waisey."

At that, Blaise grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her straight up stairs, "Right, I want to try and guess this. I want house, then year, then looks, then I will attempt a name and…"


End file.
